ne_pecefandomcom-20200214-history
Tarinat
Tarinoilla tarkoitetaan improvisoituja Ne Pece -kertomuksia, joissa kaikki on mahdollista ja toisinaan kaanoniksi luokiteltavaa. Tarinat ovat runoja vapaamuotoisempia, sillä niiden ei tarvitse riimitellä. Runoista poiketen tarinoita ei koskaan kirjoiteta, paitsi jos joku vapaaehtoisesti suostuu kirjuriksi kun tarinaa kerrotaan. Alunperin kirjoittaminen tapahtui salaisesti, eikä siksi tarinaa ehtinyt kirjoittaa juuri sellaisena, kuin se kerrottaessa oli. Nykyisin tarinat nauhoitetaan, joten ne voi kuunnella alkuperäisellä ääniraidalla sekä kirjoittaa puhtaaksi ilman aikarajaa. Koska tarinat ovat niin improja, ovat niiden nimetkin tarinan ylöskirjoittajan jälkeenpäin keksimät. Tarinat kerrotaan yleensä ennen nukkumaan menoa, joten niistä saattaa paistaa läpi kertojan väsymys. Kaapparilordien kokoontuminen Grand Linen eräällä saarella kokoontuivat Kaapparilordit. Kaikki vanhat tutut olivat tulleet paikalle, myös asemansa menettäneet Crocodile ja Jinbei omilla laivoillaan. Tunnelma satamassa oli erittäin painostava. Paikalla oli Kuma, Mihawk ja Gecko Moria: "Ksisisisih, pitkästä aikaa olemme kokoontuneet! Minulla on ollut jo tylsää Thriller Barkissa, sillä räiskelepakkoni nukkuvat päivät ja valvovat yöt!". "Loordi tai boordi, yksi lysti", sanoi Mihawk. Yhtäkkiä horisontissa näkyi kaksi varjoa. "Tuolta he tulevat", sanoi Crocodile. Sieltä tulivat Doflamingo sekä Blackbeard. Blackbeard tuli tukkilaivallaan ja Doflamingo tuli ilmoja pitkin: "Pfufufufu, meihin on liittymässä uusi jäsen", sanoi Doflamingo töpsähtäessään maahan äännekkäästi. "No kuka se on?", Mihawk tivasi kärkkääseen tyyliinsä. "Pfufufu, röyhkeää, et ikinä opi käytöstapoja Mihawk. Haluatko maistella voimiani?". Mihawk kohdisti pistävät silmänsä Doflamingoon ja tuhahti halveksuvasti. Kuului kolahdus ja askelia. Blackbeardin tukkilaiva oli rantautunut: "Zehahaha! Olen syönyt pimeysmarjan! Minä saatan saada paikan teidän Kaapparilordien seurassa!". "Katson sinua yli nenäni", sanoi Hancock. "Zehahaha! Jos saisin yhden partakarvan jokaisesta tyhmästä heitostasi, olisi minulla jo säärikarvat näkyvissä! BLACKHOLE!", huusi Blackbeard, pistäen saaren mullin mallin. "Pfufufu! Nyt alkaa tapahtua!", ''Doflamingo sanoi ja luikki puuhun. ''"SABLES!", huusi Crocodile ja muuttui hiekaksi. "MELOMELOBEAM!". "Salainen laivanhalkomistekniikka!". *Shuhuhu* Kohta koko saari jyrisi Kaapparilordien voimista, mutta Gecko Moria ei tehnyt mitään. Hän kuoli. Gecko Moria haudattiin rannalle. "Mitäs nyt?", kysyi Mihawk. Kuma, joka oli katsellut tapausta vieressä, toi lankkuja metsästä. "Löysin nämä. Hänelle on tehtävä arvoisensa hauta". Hancock taas katsoi nenänvarttansa pitkin: "Miten voimme kerätä tarpeeksi lankkuja tollaiselle läskille?". "Pfufufu! Röyhkeä nainen", sanoi Doflamingo, ja punoi lankojaan. "Niin, vaikka Gecko Moria olikin meistä heikoin, kyllä hän ansaitsee minun arvostukseni Kaapparilordina", sanoi Kuma. "Kähähähä, heikkoluksia kaikki", sanoi Crocodile, ja leikki hiekanjyväsillä: "Olin aikeissa saada Alabastan itselleni, ja jos te ette olisi...tai no, ei mitään". "Pfufufu, taisi mennä tarina sekaisin sinulta", sanoi Doflamingo: "Jos olisit metrinkin minua lähempänä, voisin kuristaa sinut langallani". "Kähäähähä, etkö muista kun otimme yhteen Valkopartasodassa? Torjuin potkusi minun kädelläni". "Pfufufu, siitä on jo aikaa". "Zehaha, on minun syytäni että Gecko Moria potkaisi tyhjää. Saanko hyvittää uutena jäsenenä kaiken harmin kirsikkapiiraskesteillä? Olen leiponut ne itse Lafitten kanssa. Hän steppasi ne littanaksi piirakaksi. Van Augur tosin sotki vähän jauhoja. Se oli kyllä kohtalo". "Minulle kyllä maistuisi", sanoi Mihawk. Hän laittoi miekan syrjään ja otti palan piirakasta. "Täh?", sanoi Mustaparta: "Toi oli mun pala. Anna se takaisin!". "Ei yhtään kristillistä", sanoi Mihawk, ja haukkasi palan aimoannoksen. Blackbeard katsoi kauhuissaan kyyneleet silmillään. Muruset tanssahtelivat Mihawkin viiksillä. "Olen suuri kirsikkapiirasfani eikä minua arvosteta!". "Pfufufu, eipäs nyt riehuta. Piirakkaa riittää kyllä kaikille". Oih ja voih, mutta piirakat tippuivat lattialle. "Zehaha! Katso mitä teit!". Yhtäkkiä kuului tuttua naurua: "Ksisisih, jäinkö jostain paitsi?". Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan, mutta heitä ei kiinnostanut. "Ksisisih, se olen minä! Näettekö?". Mihawk katsoi hetken ja katsoi sitten pois. Kukaan ei ollut huomaavinaan Gecko Moriaa joka oli juuri noussut kuolleista. "Ksisisih, minä vihaan teitä! Nousen kuolleista ja kukaan ei edes välitä olemassaolostani! Kutsun Thriller Barkin hakemaan minut!". "Mutta eikös se ole kaukana Triangelilla?", Hancock kysyi. "Ksisisih! Absalom osaa kyllä. Jätin Thriller Barkin hänen huostaan". Mutta kun Thriller Barkia odotettiin yli tunnin, alkoivat muut Kaapparilordit nauraa: "Pfufufu!", "Zehaha!", "Gjägjägjä!", mutta lopulta he havahtuivat. Jokin jättiläinen oli ilmestynyt heidän taakse. "Gjägjägjä, te pienet miehet. Mitä te oikein teette?". Kaapparilordit eivät olleet tottuneet jättiläisiin, sillä he taistelivat niin paljon omakokoisten kanssa. "SABLES!", huusi Crocodile ja tukehdutti Brogyn hiekalla. "Nyt meillä pitää olla toinenkin hauta", sanoi Mihawk. Sen pituinen se. Mihawkin retki Mihawk oli vierailemassa East Bluella. Hänen lauttansa purjeet olivat riekaleina, koska Don Krieg oli ampunut niihin reikiä. "Mitenkä jaksan vielä? Minulla ei ole ruokaa eikä juomaa. Jospa Syrup Village on kilometrin päässä", Mihawk tuumi. Vaan kas, onnekas kun oli, veden päällä seisoi hedelmä. "Vau! Miten vedenpäällä voi olla hedelmä? Musta miekka. Suoko kohtalo minulle pirunmarjannäköisen hedelmän, vai säästääkö kohtalo minut siltä asialta?". Kun mihawk sai hedelmän ja nuolaisi pintaa, koska ei tahtonut pirunmarjavoimaa: "Maistuu hieman jousijouselta ja haisee oinasoinaalta". Koputteli ja tuijotteli: "Miten paksu hedelmä voi olla?". Lopulta hän ei kestänyt. Hänen vatsansa kurni kuin Frankyn pylly. Hän haukkasi aimo annoksen: "Mmmm, herkullista! Kernaasti ansaitsen tämän". Mutta kas kummaa. Jotain alkoi tapahtua. Mihawkin iholle alkoi ilmestyä kasvia. "Voi ei! Olen syönyt kasvikasvimarjan. Niin sen täytyy olla!". Mihawk ei ollut käsittää mitä karmeaa oli tapahtunut. Hän yritti peittää silmät käsillään ja ajatella mukavia, mutta se ei auttanut. Hän oli todellakin syönyt pirunmarjan. "Toivottavasti keksin hyviä kykyjä". Syrup Village oli tullut näkyviin. "Toivottavasti voimani voivat viedä minut rannalle". Sormet venyivät ja muuttuivat vihreäksi. Se oli liaani. Jokin tippui veteen. "Mikä se oli? Minua heikottaa", sanoi Mihawk ja veti liaanin takaisin. Kun Mihawk sai toisella yrittykselllä otteen puusta, hän meni rantaan. Kaya ja Usopp olivat rannalla. Mihawk kysyi: "Mitä neekeri ja rikas ämmä teette?". "Meidän Merrymme, minun rakas Merryni. Jokin veti häntä kurkusta ja hän putosi mereen". Mihawk olikin syyllinen. "Ei hätää. Minulla on Musta miekka, jolla voin halkaista meren ja katsoa, onko Merry siellä". Aukko tuli. "Näen vain jotain punaista. Se huutaa". Sillä samalla sekunnilla hän näki. "Olisin uinut pintaan, jos et olisi leikannut minua, senkin kollo!". "Mitä hän sanoi? Onko se Merry?". Mihawk sanoi: "Ei, väärä hälytys. Ei se ollut kukaan. Se oli vain kasvillisuutta". "Tule, saat teetä", ''Kaya sanoi ja saatteli Mihawkin sisälle. Koska Usopp oli likainen merirosvon poika, jäi hän pihalle. ''"Jalat eivät kuulu pöydälle ja silti hän pisti jalat pöydälle". "Hän sanoi olevansa arvokas Shichibukai ja saa tehdä näin". Mihawk hörppäsi ansaitsemaansa teetä ja unohti tyystin halkaisseensa Merryn halki. "Maistuisiko vielä keksi jos toinen?". Mihawk vastasi: "Kyl maar". Kaya oli elänyt puuttessa niin kauan, että Mihawkin huulet toivat hänelle oraaliseksin mieleen. "Onko tämä hentaita?", Mihawk kysyi. "On", vastasi Kaya ja irrotti rintaliivit. Mihawk sanoi: "Onpa pienet", ja viilsi nännit irti. Aijaijai. "Ei hätää", sanoi Mihawk: "Olen opetellut ompelemaan ne takaisin. Olen opetellut vihanpuuskieni varalta ompelemaan takaisin irtoraajoja". "Minusta meistä tulisi hyvä pari", Kaya sanoi. "Voit leikellä luvattomat vieraat, kunhan jätät nuo liekit sikseen". "En kyllä usko, että meillä synkkaisi. Sinä olet rikas ja minä köyhä yksinäinen ratsastaja. Kuin aave, kuin villi varsa. Tuulahdukset puuskuttavat viittaani. Olen kuin terävä saapas, aina kolisemassa". "Oletko huumeissa?", Kaya kysyi. Mihawk vastasi: "Juu. Tiesitkö, että silmäsi ovat nelinkertaiset?". "Nyt riittää, ''Kaya sanoi. "Olen saanut tarpeekseni huumehörhöistä, jotka flirttailevat. Usopp sentään osaa likaisista jaloistaan huolimatta käyttäytyä. Mene ulos talostani. Olen mies!". Kaya repi rintakarvansa esille. ''"Onko sinulla muita temppuja? Kuin koira?". Mutta kaikki olikin unta. Mustaparta ja kumppanit Olipa kerran eräällä Banaro-saarella pienen pienin Mustaparta. Hän leikki päivät pitkät pienillä merirosvofiguilla ja laivoilla. "Zehaha, tänään minusta tulee yksi neljästä", hän sanoi kun hakkasi figuja yhteen. Kohta kuului kopinaa talon takaa ja mestaristeppari Lafitte tuli paikalle: "Pomo", ''hän sanoi arasti, "Olen South Bluelta kotoisin oleva poliisi, joka erotettiin liiallisen väkivaltaisuuden takia",'' hän sanoi hiukan varmemmin. "Zehahaha!", Mustaparta nauroi, mutta ei huomannut Lafittea. "Kukas se siellä, ykkösmieheni". Lafitte toisti mitä hän sanoi ja Blackbeard imi hänet Black holellaan. Samalla hän imi Jesus Burgesin ja Doc Q:n. "Zehaha, miten tämän saa pysäytettyä?", hän sanoi hätääntyneenä, sillä hänellä oli hikipisara vasemmalla puolella otsaa. "Hirn", imeytyi Doc Q:n hevonenkin sinne. "Ketä haittaa jos leikkelen vähän...SHIHIHIHUHU", "Murunfufu...SHIHUHU", molemmat imeytyivät. Ketä vielä? "Hups minut nähtii...FSIUHUHUHIHI", jättiläinenkin imeytyi. "Ööö...SHUHUHIHIHI", John Bartkin imeytyi, sillä Law-piraatit olivat paikalla, mutta muut älysivät pitää etäisyyttä. Kupla ilmestyi sankareittemme ympärille. Kaikki palaset meni sekaisin. Blackbeardin muna löytyi tuolta. Mustaparta oli raivoissaan, sillä hän ei koskaan ollut maistellut omaa piliään. "Zehaha! Kunhan saan suun takaisin kroppaani, saatte tuta mustaa aukkoani!". "Pomo", kuului Black holen ytimestä. "Zehaha, Lafitte, taistele vastaan! Tiedän että pystyt siihen! Pyydän anteeksi että suutuin sinulle ja loin kaiken imevän reiän". Lafitte pääsi ulos jollain ihmeen tavalla, "Miten sinä tuon teit?", kysyi Blackbeard äimänkäkenä. "Viha sen tekee", ''vastasi Lafitte: "Olen aina tiennyt omaavani joitakin taitoja". Mustaparta lamaantui vastauksen mitäänsanomattomuudesta. ''"Sinun on voitettava Law, sillä joudun nyt imemään piliäni". Law sanoi taas: "Room for one more whore", ja Lafitten pili ja kieli yhdistyivät. Mutta mitäs sitten kävikään? John Bart tuli mustasta aukosta ja sanoi Lawille: "En tahdo enää olla miehistössä. Tajusin juuri kuinka vahvoja Mustapartapiraatit ovat. Niiden mustat aukot ovat maukkaita ja niissä voi viettää hyvin aikaa. Minä lähden nyt!", hän sanoi ja hyppäsi mustaan aukkoon. Law katsoi haikeana niin, että hänen room katosi. Mustaparta ja Lafitte pääsivät ikuisen oraaliseksin pauloista, ja tekivät yhteishyökkäyksen: "STEPPIAUKKO!". The End. Olkihattujen kakkaleikit Nami istui pöntöllä. Hänellä oli valtava ummetus. Robin oli yrittänyt tehdä Seis flueria Namin anaaliin ja repiä ulostetta peräreiästä, mutta tilanne oli mahdoton. "Nngh! Tule ulos! Minulla on kakkahätä!", huusi Usopp nenäkkäästi vessan ulkoa. "Yameroo!", huusi Nami ja kakka olikin jo lähtenyt liikkeelle. Ruskeiden nugettien sade ei ollut lakata. "Gomu Gomu Noo~ JET BAZOOKA!", kuului pihalta ja ovi rämähti auki. Ensimmäinen mitä Olkihatut haistoivat kannella oli jäätävä paskanhaju. Luffy ja Usopp ryntäsivät huussiin ja istuivat Namin syliin: "Jollet väistä, niin paskomme lävitsesi!", he huusivat yhteen ääneen ja he väänsivät ripulia Namin reisille. Kohta jono oli keulaan saakka, sillä kaikki Olkihattupiraatit odottivat vuoroaan. Nami ei ehtinyt alta pois. "Aah, kentauros!". Franky väänsi sellaiset plörinät Namin naamalle, että oranssia vain paistoi ruskean seasta. Kakkaa oli niin paljon vessassa, että Chopper otti lapion ja alkoi tositoimiin. "Miehen on tehtävä miehen työ", Chopper sanoi ja lappasi paskaa yli laidan. Kas kummaa, Namia ei näkynyt enää missään. Olkihatut nyt helpottuneina kakkatuokion jälkeen huutelivat ympäri laivaa, mutta navigaattori-sama oli kadonnut jäljittämättömiin. "Nami", "Nami-swaan", "Oi Namii", he huutelivat ympäri laivaa, mutta mitään ei näkynyt. Nico Robin tarkisti Frankyn perseen, jospa navigaattori olisi livahtanut sinne kovan anaalilaulun sykkeessä. Mutta ei. Lopulta kuului "Thunder Tempo" ja pöntöstä nousi ukkospilvi. Kohta paskainen vesi loiskui ympäri laitojen ja Nami kaivautui viemäreistä ulos. Olkihatut olivat paskantaneet sellaisella voimalla, että rakas navigaattori oli painautunut viemärin syövereihin. Nami oli onnesta soikeana, sillä hän ei ollut ennen maistanut niin montaa kakkaa niin lyhyessä ajassa. Kun päivä vaihtui yöksi ja takaisin päiväksi, oli haju edelleen sietämätön, eikä kukaan jaksanut siivota vessaa kokonaan. Chopperkin luovutti parin papanan jälkeen. "Nyt minä tiedän", ''sanoi Usopp. "Tuokaa kaikki kakka minun pajaan. Teen kakkadiaaleja". Robin otti kökäle kerrallaan kakkaa ja vei ne Usoppin verstaaseen. Luffy vain sotki kakalla, Zoro pilkkoi kakkoja, Sanji potki pökäleitä portaita alas, Frankykin maistoi vähän kakkaa mutta auttoi pääasiassa, ja Chopper sai syyn taas lapioida. Nyt Usopp ryhtyi tositoimiin ja varusti diaalit kakalla. ''"Tällä kun pärskäyttää naamaan, niin johan lähtee", Usopp sanoi. Kohta he tulivatkin uudelle saarelle. He olivat kaikki innossaan, etenkin Usopp, joka oli pakannut kaikki kakkadiaalit mukaan. Kakanhajuinen reppu motivoi häntä seikkailuun. Rannalla yllärivieras Blackbeard tuli vastaan. Uusi Yonkou, jolla oli kaikki miehistö koossa. "Zehahaha! Zehahahaha! BLACK HOLE!", Blackbeard huusi, ja silloin Usopp päätti, että on hänen aikansa loistaa. Usopp hyppäsi Black holen yli ja osoitti Blackbeardin naamaa kakkadiaalilla. Kaikki järkyttyivät, sillä Blackbeardin reaktio oli hekumallinen ja hän alkoi nuolla ripsiään, rintakarvojaan ja kaikkea, mihin kakka roiskui. "Voi ei! Tämähän olikin Chopperin kakkadiaali!". "Zehahaha! Papana-addiktioni ei ole muuttunut miksikään", ja tappoi Usoppin. "Mitä nyt? Hän on immuuni kakalle. Numeroiko Usopp kakkadiaaleja mitenkään?!", Franky huusi. Mutta kaikki diaalit haisivat samalta. Chopper lopulta oivana poikana hyppäsi ja haistoi omat kakkansa ja lajitteli ne siististi pöydälle: "Tuossa on kaikki!", mutta tuohon mennessä Blackbeard oli tappanut kaikki paitsi Luffyn, Zoron ja Frankyn. Chopperkin kuoli. "Frankyy kentauros!", Franky huusi ja laittoi Blackbeardin nippuun. Zoro teki Asuran ja pilkkoi kakkoja pieniin annoksiin. Luffy käytti King Kong Gunia ja singautti kakat Blackbeardin naamalle. "Eiii, kyborgin kakkaa!", Blackbeard huusi. Kaikki Blackbeard-piraatit juoksivat pakoon. Ja vain Blackbeardin ruumis jäi jäljelle, sillä Frankyn kakka oli niin inhottavaa että...ni. The End. Sarquissin questi Sarquiss pieni ulapalla yksin etsi lähdettä nuoruuden, vaan mitäs karille ajautui ja veneestä pala lohkesi. "Ei saatana mikä kohtalo!", huusi Sarquissi kuuta kohti. "Yahahaha", kas kuului laiskasti, "Kuka olet? Paljasta itsesi!", huusi Sarquiss ja veti veitsensä esiin. Mutta oih ja voih, hieno nahkavyö halkesi ja raitapöksyt lösähtivät maahan. "Yahahaha", nauroi kuu uudelleen. "Näen sinut, surkea kuolevainen! Housut kintuissa palvot minua!". "Kuka olet?!", huusi Sarquiss toistamiseen, tällä kertaa veitsi ja liha paljaana. "Olen Jumala", vastasi Erkku kuusta valtaistuimeltaan. "Olen antanut sinulle suuren tehtävän!", kuu karjui. Sarquiss laahautui lähemmäs rantaa ja rutisti pöksynsä kuivaksi. "Kuunteletko minua?", ''kuu kysyi. "Juu juu", Sarquiss vastasi. ''"No, hyvä sitten", ''kuu vastasi ja jatkoi lötinöitään, mutta Sarquiss nuoleskeli veistä. ''"Yahaha", kuusta kaikui.'' "Eikö sinua kiinnosta? Mikä sinua kiinnostaisi?". ''"Eiköhän se ole veri", Sarquiss vastasi ja katsoi julmasti kuuta olan yli. "Vai niin. Saanko vihdoinkin kertoa suuresta questistasi?", Ener jo kysyi enemmän kyllääntyneenä. "Hyvä on", ''sanoi Sarquiss ja istui aloilleen. "Lupaan kuunnella kuin hyvä poika, ei minulla ole muitakaan ystäviä". ''"Yahaha! Tiesin että tiedät alistua, saastainen kuolevainen!", Ener mylvähti ja lähetti pienen El Thorin maahan. "Osuit juuri ainoaan kaveriin, joka säilyi hengissä", Sarquiss sanoi. "Tiemme erkanivat, mutta nyt saan murehtia hänen hautajaiskustannuksista". "Yahaha, se on rangaistuksesi. Nyt kerron asiani". "Minulla on sinulle tärkeä tehtävä. Sinun on löydettävä tältä saarelta minulle eräs esine". Sarquissia alkoi jännittää seikkailun tuoksu niin paljon, että hän rytisteli housut pilalle, vaikka ne olivat kuivat. "Housusi ovat pilalla", Ener muistutti. Sarquiss lopetti rytistelyn ja pisti housut jalkoihinsa. Irstaat karvat vilkkuivat housujen reikien takaa. "Yahahaha! Yahahaha!", Ener nauroi ja lähetti toisen El Thorin. Se osui erittäin lähelle saarta, ja kolmas osa saaresta paloi tuhkaksi. "Miksi sinä noin teit?", kysyi Sarquiss, vieläkin housujaan nolostellen. "Se on Jumalan tahto", Ener vastasi. "Esine joka sinun on löydettävä ei ollut muutenkaan siinä kohtaa johon osuin". Sarquiss alkoi tympääntyä Jumalan oikkuihin ja alkoi tulla uhmakkaaksi. "Mikäli et kerro questiani nyt...!". Jumala säikähti ja kertoi heti asian. "Keskellä saarta pääkallon muotoisen kiven alla yksi rummuistani. En muista miten se sinne joutui, mutta se on Jumalan tahto, että se noudetaan minulle mitä pikimmin". "Mutta mitä minä saan vastapalvelukseksi?", Sarquiss kysyi. "Sinä saat Jumalan siunauksen koko loppuelämäksesi. Tulet löytämään hyviä tovereita ja seilaamaan isolla laivalla. Kerron myös mistä löytää Olkihattujen aarteen". Sarquiss innostui niin, että sukat pyörivät jalasta ja lähti lapionsa kanssa aarretta etsimään. "Älä mene", Ener huusi, mutta oli jo liian myöhäistä. Sarquiss oli jo pujahtanut pusikkoon. Ener yritti käyttää mantraa jäljittääkseen Sarquissin, mutta pusikko oli liian tiheä, ja hän otti vahingossa yhteyttä sinne eksyneeseen Avainpäähän. "Yahaha! Minä olen Jumala!". Avainpäähän iski niin iso pelko, että tältä lirahti avaimen muotoisia lätäköitä housuihinsa ja anoi armoa vapisevalla äänellä. "Ei hätää, pää avaimen. Vaikka haluaisin nujertaa sinut sähkövoimillani, tarvitsen apuasi. Jumala on sinulle tänään armollinen. Tahdon sinun etsivän ryttyhousuisen, miekkaa kantavan laihan miekkosen". Juuri kun Avainpää oli tulossa tolkkuihinsa, syöksyi Sarquiss puskista veitsi ja liha ojossa, sillä housuissa oli lihaan mentävä aukko, ja osui Avainpäätä suoraan tukkaan. Avainpään tukka meni ryttyyn, ja se oli hänen lorunsa loppu. Ei voinut elää ilman persoonallista tukkaansa, sillä se oli ainut mistä hänet tunnettiin. Avainpää päätti elämänsä kaivautumalla hiekkaan niin, että vain rikkinäinen avaintukka jäi esiin muistoksi siitä kaltoinkohtelusta, mitä hän joutui kohtaamaan. Sarquiss itki kaksi kyyneltä ja jatkoi etsintää. Ener sen sijaan lähetti El Thorin ja Avainpään hauta hajosi. Pian Sarquiss saapui pääkallon muotoisen kiven luo. Hän koputti sitä, mutta siitä kuului vain "Yohoho". Sarquiss hypähti ja kysyi: "Oletko aarteen vartija?". "Minä olen kluuranko", kivi sanoi. "Älä hämäänny", Enerin ääni kantautui. "Mitä? Voitko puhua minulle?", Sarquiss kysyi. "Kyllä, sillä olen jäljittänyt sinut, kiitos Avainpään. Tuo kivi on huijausta. Se on vain harmaaksi värjätty Brookin pää". "Mutta miksi se on niin iso?". "Se on syönyt marjan", Ener vastasi loogisesti. Sarquiss ymmärsi ja viilsi kaulan katki. Brookkin oli nyt kuollut. Sarquiss teki kallon palasista kätevän huilusoittimen ja alkoi soittaa Bellamy-piraattien themeä. "Yahaha! Tuon laulun minä muistan lapsuudestani! Bilka saarilta, vai mikä se olikaan". "Et voi muistaa tätä, sillä keksin tämän tunen juuri", Sarquiss sanoi. "Yahaha, muista että minä olen Jumala. Minä päätän muistoistani ja kaikesta". Viimein Sarquiss löysi ison harmaan pääkallokiven. "Yahaha! Avaa se!". "Mutta minulla ei ole avainta, ja se on niin suuri", Sarquiss kitisi. "Älä uhkaa Jumalan tahtoa. Annan sinulle avaimen". ''Ener tiputti pääkalloavaimen. Sarquiss tunki pääkallon nenään avaimen ja käänsi. ''"Väärä sierain", Ener mylvähti. Sarquiss tunki avaimen toiseen sieraimeen ja kuului kova kalahdus. Pääkallon yläosa alkoi nousta ja sen suusta muodostui ovi pimeyteen. Sarquiss pieraisi ja lähti matkaan. Enerkin pieraisi ja päätti, ettei uskalla seurata mantralla niin pimeään paikkaan ja meni nukkumaan. Sarquiss sen aikaa käveli pimeässä ja kompastui johonkin. "Ai saatana!", Sarquiss kirosi. "Ai saatana", esine kirosi. Sarquiss säikähti niin, että veitsi putosi kädestä suoraan vesilätäkköön. Esine johon Sarquiss kompastui oli Gaimonin pikkuserkku, Goimon. Hän oli juuttunut pääedellä arkkuun. Kun Sarquiss näki tuon, hän toivoi, että arkku olisi ollut alapäässä, sillä tällä oli perse paljaana. Hän jatkoi kiroilua, sillä häntä sattui niin kovin. Sarquissilla meinasi mennä hermot tämän röyhkeyteen, mutta aih ja voih, veitsi oli pudonnut veteen. Sarquiss huomasi, että veitsi alkoi kulkea virtaa alas syvemmälle luolaan. Sarquiss juoksi veitsen perään ja huusi: "Veitsiiiii, veitsiiiii".Veitsi juuttui kahden kiven väliin. Sarquiss oli juuri samaassa sen kiinni, kun valo täytti koko luolan. Enerin El Thor osui suoraan Goimonin päälle ja luolaan tuli suuri hyvä aukko. "Yahaha! En saanut unta ja päätin, että voin jäljittää sinua näin! Oli vähällä, etten osunut sinuun", kuului Enerin ääni valoisasta aukosta. Sarquiss sai juuri ja juuri veitsen käteensä, kohotti sen kohti valoisaa aukkoa ja huusi: "Mä en häviä enää koskaan!". Ener vaan nauroi. "Tutustuin juuri erääseen Goimoniin ja hän näytti siltä, että hän tietäisi missä rumpusi sijaitsisi". Ener oli pissalla eikä kuullut mitä Sarquiss sanoi. Sarquiss suivaantuneena jatkoi etsimistään. Noin tunnin päästä löysi Sarquiss valtavan huoneen, minkä keskellä sijaitsi alttari. Sarquiss huhuili Jumalaa, mutta tämä oli ilmeisesti paskalla. Ener oli syönyt niin paljon omenoita, että siemenet tukkivat pyllynraon. Sarquiss läheni alttaria ja näki sen keskellä rummun. Juuri kun Sarquiss oli tarttua aarteeseen, tippui Enerin jalka läpi taivaan ja luolaan ja murskasi rummun. "Kiillota!", kuului Enerin ääni. Sarquiss huusi: "Mitä sinä teet? Rikoit juuri rummun!". Ener kuuli väärin ja nauroi: "Yahaha!". Sarquiss toisti ja silloin Ener järkyttyi: "Minä halusin vain kiillotusta ja sinä pilaat koko seikkailun! Mistä saan nyt uuden rummun? En voi muuttua siksi japsiukkosjumalaksi mikä olikaan, raikami tai joku". "Ei kiinnosta!", Sasrquiss huusi. "Minä uhmasin elämää ja kuolemaa kun matkasin tänne, ja sinä pilaat palkintoni!". Ener suivaantui ja lähetti monta El Thoria, mutta ne kaikki osuivat juuri Skypieaan matkaavaan Blackbeardin tukkilaivaan, joka oli jo Knock Up Streamin armoilla jo valmiiksi. Tilanne huvitti Eneriä ja Sarquissia niin paljon, että he nauroivat. Lopulta Ener katsoi Sarquissia ja Sarquiss Eneriä. Ener laski suuren kätensä sinimerelle. Sarquiss kätteli Eneriä ja he sanoivat yhteen ääneen: "NAPA!". The End. Brookin unettava tarina Brook näki unta. Hän näki unta, jossa hänen housuistaan tippui luu kokoajan. Häntä herrasmiehenä nolotti kovasti. Sitten unessa tapahtui kummia. Brookista tuntui siltä kuin hänen unensa katoaisi ja hän tuli erittäin tietoiseksi siitä. Sitten kuului "Slurp!" ja Brook heräsi. "Yohohoho, mitä tämä on?", Brook hikoili. "Se olen minä", vastasi ääni hänen takanaan. "Kuka?", Brook kysyi. "Minä...olen uusi hahmo", sanoi Geogad. "Minä olen syönyt uniunimarjan. Voin viedä unesi, etkä saa enää ikinä unta". "Voi vittu!", Brook sanoi. "Bond en Avant!". Brook pisti Geogadia niin lujaa, että jäätä levisi joka paikkaan. Myös ulkohuussiin, jossa Nami väänsi pytonia pönttöön. Namin kakka jäätyi hänen pakaroihin kiinni. "Mmmmm~! Tämä on taidetta!", Nami huokaisi onnesta. Mutta pytoni katkesi ja tippui kolahtaen pönttöön. "Raaaah!", Geogad raivosi. "Vihaan sinua, minun vanha nemesikseni!". Brook kalisi housuissaan ja tuumi: "Enhän ole edes nähnyt koskaan tätä veikkosta". Brook teki "Yahazu Girin" ja Geogad sai ansionsa mukaan. Verta oli joka puolella ja kolosta mönki Nezumi, joka haisteli seiniä. "Täällä pitäisi siivota", Nezumi sanoi, mutta hänen päälleen laskeutunut Franky muutti hänen mielensä. "Auuu, tapoimme Oo zeen!". Mihawk nauroi partaansa ja teki mustalla miekalla aukon laivan kannelle. "Miten sinä tänne jouduit?", Zoro kysyi silmä kovana. "Tulin viettämään aikaa", Mihawk tokaisi, nuoleskellen viiksiään. Se kuulosti tältä: "Nnniiihihiinnnn!". The End. Kuro-obin Yonkou-seikkailu Kuro-obi harjoitteli merenmieskaratea karateharrastuksestaan tunnetulla saarella. Hikipisarat leikittelivät hänen ihollaan kuin villit kastanjat. Yhtäkkiä dojon ovi rämisi auki. "RUFFYY-KUN!", kuului tuttu typerä ääni. Kuro-obi käänsi päänsä niin että letti hulmahti. "Ohaijoo Jinbei-saan!". Hän käytti väärää arvonimitystä ja joutui siitä raipan armoille. "Tiedäthän että minä olen sama, enkä san", Jinbei murahti ja löi vuorotellen vihdalla ja heitti merenmieskaratepisaroita pakaroille. Kuro-obin pyllyposket olivat kurista punaiset. "Lupaan muuttaa...". Jinbei alkoi käydä kärsimättömäksi. "Miksi lopetit lauseesi kesken? Tiedäthän että miehen ei sovi perua sanoja". Kuro-obi oli sanomassa, että lupaa olla nimittelemättä Jinbeitä väärin, mutta rangaistus oli liian kova ja hänen sanansa että mielensä ailahtelivat. "LUPAAN!", hän huusi, "LUPAAN TEHDÄ NEREIDISAARESTA REVIIRIÄNI!". Silloin auki ollut puhelu alkoi rätistä, sillä Big Mom alkoi kihistä kiukusta linjan toisessa päässä. "Hähäää", kuului tukala ääni. Kuro-obi ei ollut ymmärtää miksi puhelu oli jätetty päälle, mutta Jinbei antoi vastauksen: "Sen mitä halusin. En halunnut että arvoisa Luffy-kun joutuisi moisen kreisin mummon verkkoihin". Jinbei poimi puhelimen, antoi sille suukon ja sulloi sen pukuunsa. "On aika mennä istunnolle pöntölle", Jinbei sanoi ja tallusteli matkoihinsa puukengät kalisten. Kuro-obi oli hukkua kyyneliinsä. "Olen suututtanut erään Yonkousta. Minun opettajani on sadistinen ja en taida edes perus vesipisaranheittotekniikkaa". Kuro-obi toivoi olevansa kuollut. Mitä hän ei tiennyt oli se, että hänen toiveensa oli pelottavan lähellä, sillä Van Augur oli ottanut dojon tähtäimeensä, sillä eräs lokki lensi sen ohi. "Tämä on elämäsi väistämätön lopputulos", Augur mumisi ja painoi liipaisimesta, kuin mikäkin koni. Luoti lensi ainakin viisikymmentä metriä suoraan dojon ikkunasta sisään. Se hipaisi Kuro-obin päänahkaa ja Kuro-obi säikähti perin pohjin. "Minut yritetään jo tappaa", Kuro-obi änkytti. "Big Mom on jo kintereilläni! Kohta tulee Tamago ja se mikä...bon kreivi...Tamago. Pekoms ja Tamago tulee siis", Kuro-obi korjasi. Hän taitteli pukunsa hyvin ja käveli pihalle alasti, sillä ei sopinut pitää taistelupukua pihalla. Aurinko paistoi ja linnut kukkivat. Kuro-obi ei ollut uskoa, että näin kauniina päivänä voisi Yonkon viha läikkyä hänen ylleen. Silloin kuului toinen laukaus ja luoti livahti Kuro-obin korvan välistä. "Nyt minut taas yritetään ampua", Kuro-obi sanoi ja otti valmiusasennon. "Minun on puolustauduttava meren ritarin puolesta". Silloin hän huomasi ylhäältä tippuvan lokin joka läimähti maahan kuolleena kuin ase-Ace. "Mitä tämä on", Kuro-obi kysyi äimän kukkona. "Se on kohtalo", kuului kaukainen ääni. Sattui tuulemaan juuri oikeasta suunnasta ja tarpeeksi lujaa, että Van Augurin ääni vastasi Kuro-obille tietämättään. "Kuka siellä", Kuro-obi tivasi. "Elämäsi väistämätön lopputulos", jatkui ääni. "Se on merkki", Kuro-obi sanoi. "Merkki taivaasta! Jumala Ener on vihdoin vastannut rukouksiini!". Kuro-obi kaivoi esiin lempi rukousnauhansa ja runnoi sitä käsissänsä. "Anna mun voittaa Yonkou!", Kuro-obi vaati. "Lopputulos", kuului taas tuulesta. Silloin Blackbeardin laivalla Lafitte tuli härnäämään Van Auguria tökkimällä häntä kepillä pyllyn vakoon. Van Augur ärähti. "Kohta tulee kuolema". Sanat kaikuivat tuulessa suoraan Kuro-obin odottaviin korviin ja silloin hän tajusi viestin. "Jumala Ener yrittää varoittaa minua. Minun elämäni valintojen lopputulos on kuolema!". Niinpä Kuro-obi hylkäsi Jumala Enerin palvomisen ja rikkoi rukousnauhan. "Minua ei kiinnosta jumalat, jotka suovat minulle pahaa". Hänen uskonsa horjui hyvin nopeasti. "Minä lähden kohtaamaan Big Momin, sillä eihän nyt yksi äiti voi olla niin vaarallinen". Kuro-obi osti vähäisillä rahoillaan pienen laivan, jossa oli varaa harjoittaa merenmieskaratea. Mutta matkalla hän vaihtoi nyrkkeilyyn. "Miksei karate kelvannut?", Sanji kysyi ja Olkihatut tulivat häntä vastaan. "Nihihihii, lihaa kymmenen annosta mukaan!", Luffy huusi, sillä luuli Kuro-obin laivaa merenmiesmakkarapytingiksi. "Gyojin karate", Kuro-obi aloitti ja löi Doc Q:hun reiän. Doc Q tippui molskahtaen veteen. Hevonenkin upposi. Se oli Olkihattujen ainut doc, joka oli jäljellä, sillä joku oli varastanut muut. "ÄU!" Franky huusi. "Hyvä tuska", hän sanoi ja voimisti tuskaa puristamalla kiveksiään tomerasti. Nico Robinkin loi käsiä ja auttoi rutistamaan. Hän jopa tarttui Frankyn jokaiseen sormeen ja lisäsi puristuspainetta joka sormelle. "Ihan vitun hyvä tuska!", Frankylta lipsahti ja tarinan ikäraja nousi saman tien kolmella vuodella. Lopulta Frankyn mahtavasta kanuunasta roiskahti General Franky nektaarit. "Nipple Light Special!", Franky huusi ja ampui mällit ilmassa laserilla niin, että kiehuvan siemennesteen roima mutta antelias tulos lensi Olkihattujen laivassa kuin... Marinefordin sodan jälkeen meressä. "Hyi vittu!", Nami huusi ja hylkäsi laivan. Brook irtautui sielumuotoonsa ja pyöri mällihöyryn ympärillä, nauttien joka pisarasta, jotka hänen sielukkaaseen kasvoonsa osuikaan. Chopper oli juuri kiikissä, sillä hän oli ollut ruumassa, jonka luukun joku oli lyönyt kiinni. Zoro nukkui, mutta hänen unensa loppuivat lyhyeen, sillä meteli oli liikaa. Kuro-obi ei ollut uskoa silmiään. Miten noin onneton sakki on voinut päästä merille, ylipäätään New Worldiin. Kuro-obi havahtui miettimään itsekin, miten oli itse päässyt New Worldiin. Silloin hän muisti. Taistelu oli yhä kesken. Hän jatkoi laivan rikkomista kaikessa rauhassa, sillä Olkihatut olivat ihan omissa jutuissansa. Sanji lähti petturi-Namin perään jalat kuumana. hän sky walkkasi hänet nopeasti kiinni ja antoi sieluttomalle punatukalle isän kädestä. Sanjille naisten läsnäolo oli pahempaa kuin hänen lapsuutensa sellissä. "Kun näen sinut!", Sanji huusi Namille, "on kuin näkisin Vinsmoke Judgen edessäni!". Sanjilla oli piikkiset maiharit sopivasti jalassa ja hän potkaisi Namia suoraan kaulaan. Ensiapu oli tarpeen ja Chopper pääsikin sopivasti ruumasta ulos. Usopp oli viinikellarissa, sillä Olkihatut olivat rakentaneet hänelle viinikellarin. Hän oli keksinyt, miten viinistä tehdään oivia kärpäsansoja. "Vähän hiivaa", Usopp mutisi, jolloin koko alus tärähti. Kuro-obi oli vihdoin saanut laivan sisäiset rakenteet rikottua ja Thousand Sunny alkoi upota kuin Fullbodyn työura. Kaikki Olkihatut joutuivat meren armoille, mutta onneksi Zoro oli innokas auttamaan ja ui kaikki rannalle. "Nipple Robot Special!", Franky huusi hihkaisten ja hänen nänninsä muuttuivat ropelleiksi, jotka saivat hänet kulkemaan vedessä kuin Doflamingo. Kuro-obi oli saanut tarpeeksi ja hän lähti soutamaan niin, että laineet olivat hukuttaa Olkihatut jopa rannalla. Lopulta suuri merihirviö ilmestyi Kuro-obin eteen ja Kuro-obi latasi uuden tekniikkansa. "Merimerimiess... KARATE!", hän ulvahti ja löi mörköä venyvällä nyrkillä. Luffy oli raivosta sitkeä. Hän ei ollut ikinä nähnyt moista plagiointia elämässään. Hän lähetti heti Red Hawk Gatlingin Kuro-obia kohti, jonka Kuro-obi torjui helposti. "Voin katselemalla teitä kopioida tekniikat", Kuro-obi sanoi potreana poikana ja jatkoi soutamista. "Minusta on tullut vähintään Yonkou-tasoa". Aallot suurenivat, sillä Kuro-obi oli saapumassa Whole Cake -saarelle. Heti rannalla oli odottamassa Cracker, vetämässä crackia suoraan pöydältä. "Crack", Cracker sanoi ja hänen niskansa murtuivat. "En ole venytellyt viikkoihin, enkä ole taputellut käsiäni pitkään aikaan". Cracker alkoi taputella ja jokaisella lyönnillä yksi hänen sormistansa murtui. "Olen viettänyt elämää niin paljon keksiarmorieni sisällä, että minulla on valtava liikunnanpuute", Cracker sanoi. "Vähintään yhtä suuri kuin Gaimonilla". Gaimon tuli metsästä ja kertoi, että oli löytänyt... mikäs se nyt olikaan... viettelysten metsästä neljä aarrearkkua kielekkeen päällä, mutta kovien karkkien ministeri Slurpero oli käynyt katsomassa ja ne olivatkin tyhjiä. Gaimon oli tosin ihastunut Vihvihviin luomiin peilipeilieläimiin, sillä ne muistuttivat häntä hyvistä East Blue ajoista ja viihtyi viettelysten metsässä. Gaimonilla ei ollut oikeastaan mitään asiaa, joten hän kääntyi pois. "Cameoroolia parhaimmillaan", Cracker sanoi samalla, kun hänen viimeinenkin sormensa crackasi. Cracker veti vielä vähän crackia ja crackasi yhden pelin. Silloin hän äkkäsi. "Crack", kuului hänen jalkojen alta. Hän oli astunut Big Momin virittämään karhuansaan. Crackerin liikunnanpuute aiheutti sen, että pieni tiputus oli hänelle kuolemaksi. Viimeisillä voimillaan hän ehti kertoa ja näyttää bountyaan. "Tämä... edes hallituksella ei ole oikeita kasvojani tiedossansa", hän sanoi ja vetäisi viimeisen henkäyksensä. Kuro-obi muisti kuinka paljon vihasi keksejä ja runnoi Crackerin jo valmiiksi rikkinäisen ruumiin pieneksi tohjoksi. Kuro-obi oli kiinnostunut viettelysten metsästä, sillä se kuulosti hyvin tyydyttävältä. Hänellä oli ollut puutteita jo Arlong-arcista lähtien. Kuro-obi meni viettelysten metsään ilomielin, mutta minne tahansa hän kääntyikään, oli edessä aina samat maisemat. Kuro-obi vietti metsässä useamman tunnin, kunnes hän löysi isoimman täytekakun mitä oli tarjolla. "Tämän on pakko olla Big Momin salainen base", ''hän sanoi ja potkaisi oven auki. ''"Hahhahhahhaa, mammamam mamma!", Big Mom mutisi, sillä hän oli nukkumassa. Hänen edessään istui Pudding syömässä puddingia. "Put in pudding", Pudding sanoi upottaessa lusikkaa vanukkaaseen. Kuro-obi ei moisesta sanaleikistä innostunut ja vetäisi tämän niskat nurin merenmies niskojenmurskaustekniikalla. "Gyojin Karate Clutch!", Kuro-obi huusi ja Pudding luhistui maahan elottomana. Silloin Big Mom heräsi: "Hahhahhahhaa, mammamam mamma!", hän aloitti, vaikka hänen ihana Puddinginsa oli vain puddingia lattialla. "Hahhahhahhaa, mammamam mamma!", Big Mom toisti ja yritti viedä sielun Kuro-obilta, mutta Kuro-obi oli liian nopea. Hänen sielunsa ei ehtinyt edes irrota kropasta. Big Mom otti ruletin esiin. "Mitähän mahdat menettää?". Hän pisti ruletin pyörimään, mutta koko ruletti kaatui. Kuro-obin valtasi valtava jännitys tietää, mitä hän menettää, ja tirkisti kaatuneen telineen päälle. Mutta aih ja voih! Eihän siitä saanut mitään selvää. "Hahhahhahhaa, mammamam mamma!", Big Mom sanoi ja hätääntyi. "Eipäs tainnut pelit mennä putkeen", Kuro-obi mölväisi. "Ruletti kelpaisi", Big Mom vihjasi ja osoitti kaatuneen pyörän suuntaan. Kuro-obi oli kyllästynyt. "Tulin kertomaan sinulle, että nereidisaari on nyt minun. Minä valtaan sen", Kuro-obi sanoi. "Hahhahhahhaa, mammamam mamma!", ''Big Mom sanoi ja tällä kertaa onnistui viemään Kuro-obilta puolet sielusta. ''"Aahhahhah", Big Mom nauroi, mutta sitten kajahti ytimekäs ääni: "Nipple Light Special!". Kaksi tulikivikuumaa lasersädettä kiehahtivat Big Momin sieraimiin. "Kiää!", Big Mom kiljaisi. Franky rynni sisään niin, että seinät kaatui. "Nipple Light Special! Nipple Light Special! Nipple Nipple Nipple!". Franky ampui sarjatulta ja Big Mom oli ihan kuolemaisillaan. Kuro-obi potki Big Momin velttoa lihaa ja sai critical hitin. Big Momin olemus muuttui elottomaksi ja hänen Yonkou-tasonsa laski olemattomiin. Chopper tuli Horn Pointilla Big Momin pilluun. "Hahhahhahhaa, mammamam mamma!", ''sai Chopper reaktion aikaan jopa puolikuolleessa Big Momissa. Kohta Olkihatut hyökkäsivät. Sanji pisti fanien teorisoimaa mustaa liekkiä Big Momin naamaan. Zoro näytti että oli demoni kuuluisan faniteorian mukaan. Usoppikin näytti että hänellä on valtiaan hakia. Robin ei ollut oikein mitään ja Brook onnistui telomaan itsensä hyökätessään. ''"Vielä vähän", Luffy sanoi ja veti valtavan sarjatulen Big Momin naamaan. "Vitun homoo!", Jinbei huusi ja surffasi Big Momin suuhun. "Ota tästä", hän huusi ja heitti...öö... crunbushee mitä leivoksia olikaan Big Momin suuhun liikaa. Niin paljon että Big Mom samaan aikaan paskoi ja oksensi ja huusi. Hän täyttyi leivoksista ja tyhjentyi samaan aikaan, koska kaikki hakkasivat häntä yhtä aikaa. Big Mom oli jo valmiiksi puolikuollut, joten hänen elimistönsä ei kestänyt tuota ravinteisuuden ja epäravitsemuksen jatkuvaa vaihdostilaa ja hän räjähti kuin ilmapallo. Läskiä ja verta lensi ympäri linnaa. Ainoa joka nautti siitä oli paikalle eksynyt Caesar Clown. "Shurororo! Vihdoin kahden viikon deadline meni pois", Caesar sanoi ja imitoi vielä Big Momin naamaa nälväistäkseen. Kuro-obi kumarsi ja sanoi Jinbeille: "Kiitos Jinbei-sensei". Hän kumarsi myös Olkihatuille: "Kiitos Olkihattu-senseit. Olette auttaneet minua valtaamaan nereidisaaren itselleni". "Nihihhii, kakitko sä", Luffy kysyi. Kuro-obi raivostui ja löi Luffya tuhannen tiilen murskauksella. Zoro hyppäsi pöydälle ja osoitti Kuro-obia miekalla. "Ja mitähän sä aiot, alainen?", Kuro-obi kysyi. "Siihen kysymykseen saat vastata itse", Zoro sanoi. Nami huusi ettei tulisi taistella, mutta Zoro sanoi: "Me ei tätä aloitettu". Yhtäkkiä Blackbeard ilmestyi paikalle, sillä oli aika uudelleennäytellä Jayan tapahtumia. Mutta oi voi! Se ei toiminut. Bellamykin kun kerkesi paikalle, oli hän aivan liian hyvät ystävykset Olkihattujen kanssa eläytyäkseen julmaan rooliinsa kunnolla. Hän yritti paiskoa Luffya uskottavasti pitkin seiniä ja ikkunoita, muttei uskaltanut kunnolla. Hän rääkyi juuri samalla tavalla kuin Doflamingon kontrolloidessa häntä lyömään Luffya. "Bäädä dämä jo! Daba mut jo!", Bellamy itki ja Luffy oli suuttua hänelle. "Lopeta tuo nyt jo, Itkuhoshi!". Bellamy ei ymmärtänyt ja jatkoi itkemistä. Kuro-obi lähti pois, sillä hänen mielestä koko uudelleennäyttely vaikutti vain filleriltä. Hän palasi nereidisaarelle, jossa häntä odotti suuri täytekakku täynnä kynttilöitä. "Onnea Kuro-obi la ti so fa mi re do~!", lauloi yksi prinsseistä, mutta kaikki katsoivat häntä rumasti, sillä ei ollut Kuro-obin syntymäpäivä. Neptunekin laahusti paikalle kuin ahnas makrilli ja totesi: "Olet suojellut nereidisaarta hyvin, Kuro-obi-san. Nimitämme sinut merenmieskaraten uudeksi mestariksi". Kuro-obi otti vastaan arvon ja asettui nereidisaarelle vaihtaen nimekseen Log Pose Norland. ja alkoi päällystämään laivoja. The End. Slurperon kekkerit "Perorin, perorin", sanoi Slurpero. Hän oli haahuillut Whole Cake -saarella monta päivää. Aurinko kuumotteli hänen suloisia sääriään ja linnut lauloivat kakkulauluja. "Perorin, perorin, ketä nuolisin?". Kaikki oli jo nuoltu. Puskat, nurmi, talot, Big Mom, Cracker, Crackerin keksit, Crackerin keksiarmorit, Cracker, Crackerin kädet, pilvet, ja kaikki namut. "Perorin, perorin". Kieli vilahteli pitkin karkkikeppiä. Tuuli pohjoisesta, suuret linnut lähestyivät ja kaukaa kuului rytinää. "Perorin, perorin, mitä tapahtuukaan?". Se oli Luffy. "GIAAA FOOSUU!!! KS KS KS KS KS!!!", kuului kaukaisuuksista. Slurperoa alkoi heti pelottaa. Hän oli kuullut tuosta Boundmanista. "Se pomppii kuin karamälli, aika sälli", hän sanoi ja yllättyi omasta runomitastaan. Slurpero vipelsi Big Momin valtaistuimelle niin, että housun lahkeet suhisi. "Perorin, perorin, nyt tuli kiire", hän sanoi ja oli törmätä oveen, kun vastaan tuli Bojoing. "Bojoing", sanoi Bojojoing-tyyppi ja käveli ohitse. Slurpero piti hänen hahmodesignia aina niin turhana ja jatkoi matkaa. "Perorin, perorin, nyt on paha merrassa". "Ah hah hah haa! Mamma mam mamma!", Big Mom sanoi ja ojenteli sormiaan. "Mitenkäs German poika?", hän kysyi. Slurpero alkoi käydä kuumaksi, sillä hänen teki mieli nuolaista Big Momia. "Perorin, olen maistellut sinua jo tänään. Minulla on kova... räjähde taskussani. Kohta ei ole paljoa jäljellä Big Mom -saaresta". Big Mom ei ollut uskoa vanhoja korviaan. "Ah hah hah haa! Mamma mam mamma! Minun poikani ja jo terroristi!". "Perorin", sanoi Slurpero ja lipaisi tuoretta seeneliä. "Boundman on tullut! On aika toimia. Asetamme hänelle ansan", ''Slurpero julisti. "Ah hah hah haa! Mamma mam mamma! Hyvä idea, mutta entäs German poika?". Slurpero alkoi kyllästyä Germaan. ''"Ger... Germa... paremminkin sperma!", hän sanoi ja asetteli seenelit joka nurkkaan. "Nyt jos sallinette teidän laardiutenne, siirryn ulkotiloihin ja annan Boundmanin pomppia suoraan kiipeliin. Olen kehittänyt sangen sulavan ansan". Big Mom lyllersi Slurperon slurpsahtavien askelten perässä ja paikalle hapui vanha kunnon Bonjourmies Tamago. "Ces't la vie!", hän sanoi ja nosti kuppihattuaan. Tilkka lämmintä teetä asettui hänen nenän päälle ja hän lipaisi sen. "Perorin, perorin", Slurpero myös kielaroi omaa nenän pieltään, sillä hän alkoi jo ihan innostua Tamagon eleistä. Tamago nyökkäsi ja he vaihtoivat suuntaa. Big Mom ei ollut ymmärtää mitä oli tekeillä. He menivät puun taakse ja alkoivat kokeilla toisiaan. "Ah hah hah haa! Mamma mam mamma! Minun poikani ei touhaile miesväen kanssa! Kuolema vai henkonen?", Big Mom kysyi. "Älä nyt minua, omaa poikaasi", Tamago sanoi, mutta Big Mom ei uskonut hänen valheitaan. Big Mom kouraisi Frenchmannilta sielun niin, että rytinä kävi ja Slurpero jäi koskettelemaan kuollutta bodya. "Perorin, perorin, siitä oli tulossa uusi miesystäväni", hän sanoi kylmän rauhallisesti. "Aina kun juon teetä, tulen muistelemaan häntä". Hän otti vielä viimeisen lipauksen Tamagon urheista viiksistä ja pyysi Big Momiakin kiirehtimään. "Tämä sangen intiimi encounter ei saa häkellyttää kiihtyvyyttämme". Big Mom oli äimän käkenä. Hän ei ollut ikinä kuullut noin sukkelaa sivistyssanojen käyttöä. Mutta heidän pelleillessään oli Boundman jo lähellä. "GIAAA FOOSUU!", kuului aivan heidän läheltään. "Kinnngg Konnng Organ Gun!". Yhtäkkiä käsiä alkoi monistua sivuille. Big Mom alkoi nauramaan: "Ah hah hah haa! Mamma mam mamma!" Näyttää kuin ne monistuisivat!". Johan iskuja läjähteli läskiä vasten. Big Mom ei osannut odottaa, että Organ Gun olisi kuin urkupillit steroideissa. Molempiin piraatteihin osui lukuisia tusinoita iskuja ja he lensivät kanveesiin kuin leppäkeihäät. Boundman pomppi Big Momin taloon. "Sanjii! Oletko täällä?", mutta silloin Slurperon ovelaakin ovelampi ansa laukesi. Huone räjähti ja katto sortui Boundmanin päälle niin, että Boundmanista tuli pound cake. Slurpero kiiruhti heti etsimään pannukakkua rojun alta ja alkoi nuolla sitä kiiruisesti. "Perorin, perorin, maistuu seikkailulta!". Big Momkin pian halusi tietää, miltä yksi supernovista maistui ja hän hyppäsi yllättävän ketterästi takaisin läskeille norsunilkoilleen ja rytisi kohti unelmamaistiaisia. Big Momkin otti palan poundcaken sielusta ja laittoi suuhun. "Aaah! Parempaa kuin se... mikä gernbuusheleivos mitä halusin, jota Jinbei sitten minulle toi", hän sanoi ja pyöri maassa pyllyllään iloisena. Sillä välin Sanji katsoi murheellisena German palatsin ikkunasta. "Germa 66, paremminkin Germa 69", Sanji sanoi ja sylkäisi tupakan suoraan Nijin niskaan. Niji säikähti niin että hänen rakettikenkänsä aktivoituivat ja hän kiisi ilmoihin huutaen. Yonji ja Ichiji kuulivat tuon karvaan huudon ja menivät kyseenalaistamaan kolmatta veljeään. "Senkin potkukokki", he aloittivat, mutta Sanji näytti molemmille Diable Jambea. "En kuulu teidän perheeseenne", hän sanoi ja sai kostaa veljilleen kunnolla. Silloin hän muisti käsissään olevat räjähdekäsiraudat. Pipipipipi... kuului rannekkeista ja molemmat kädet poksahtivat tuusan nuuskaksi. Verta oli joka puolella ja Sanjin kokkauspäivät tulivat alle sekunnissa määränsä päähän. Sanji itki kuin pieni kersa ja Judge Vinsmoke saapui paikalle. Uhkaava varjo lähestyi Sanjia. Se oli Judge Vinsmoken varjo. Hän sanoi: "Et ole poikani, ja koska olet kädetön, olet kädetön ei-poikani". Hän nauraa röhötti kuin mikäkin Brutus ja Sanjin mielen täytti epätoivo. "Herra Oda vihaa minua, siksi hän pilaa elämäni". Sanji rikkoi neljännen seinän. Judge Vinsmoke vihasi neljännen seinän rikkomista. Hänen mielestä aateliston ei tullut rikkoa yhtäkään seinää ja hän keräsi äkkiä Sanjin silmien eteen ihmiskloonimuurin ja hän hyökkäsi keihäs ojossa lävistäen kaikki kloonit ja samalla Sanjin. Sanjin elämänliekki oli sammua, kunnes hän muisti, että hän voisi kokata vielä jaloillaan. "Jos opettelen kaiken alusta, voin ehkä elää pelkässä vaikeassa masennustilassa ja olla ehkä hiukan suicidaalinen, mutta silti säilyttää henkeni", hän tuumasi samalla, kun keihäs lävisti hänet kivuliaasti. Sanji käytti Skywalkia ja nosti Judgen keihäineen ilmaan. Myös koko kloonimuurin ruumiskasa roikkui ilmassa keihään varassa. Näky oli niin kamala, että siitä kerrotaan vieläkin Whole Cake -saarella tarinoita. Sen tarinan nimi on: "Ruumita taivaalla, komissaario palmu". Sanji päätti että hän löytää All-Bluen ja pahoinpitelee Namia ja Robinia entistä enemmän, jos hän vain pääsee ehjänä pois saarelta, vaikka käsipuolena. Sanji latasi jo fanien spekuloimaa mustaliekkistä Diable Jambea, kunnes Judge otti valttikortin hihastaan ja viilsi sillä Sanjia poskeen. "Mikä Hunter X Hunterin pahis sinä olet", Sanji karjaisi ja potkaisi mustilla liekeillä Judgea suoraan leukaperiin. Amaterasu sytytti Judgen leuan loputtomiin liekkeihin, sillä mustat liekit ovat automaattomasti sammuttamattomia. Judge irroitti otteensa keihäästä ja tippui varmaan kuolemaan. Sanji laskeutui ja otti keihään mahastaan. Koska hän oli selvinnyt taistelusta, One Piece tarinoiden tavoin hänen haavansa parantuivat automaattisesti. Sanji rynnisteli pois Vinsmoke-valtakunnasta ja suoraan keskelle kakkusaarta. Siellä Perosperon ovelasta ansasta toipuva Luffy oli keksinyt uuden muodon: Poundcakeman! Hän muisti kuinka hän otti muun muassa Arlong parkissa Muusta kiinni ja pyöritti tätä, ja päätti Sanjin kanssa kehitellä tuhoisan yhteishyökkäyksen joka tuhoaisi koko Whole Cake -saaren lopullisesti. Luffy nappasi Sanjista kiinni ja Sanji sytytti mustat amaterasuliekkinsä koipeensa. Luffy alkoi pannukakkumuodossaan pyöriä ufon lailla niin, että musta liekki levisi hänen ympärilleen. "Liekehtivä pannukakku!", Luffy huusi ja pyöri uhkaavasti Perosperoa ja Big Momia kohti. Perospero lipaisi Big Momia helpotukseksi äkkinäisen adrenaliininousun avulla he molemmat lähtivät pinkomaan. Big Mom muisti että hän on Yonkou ja hypähti pyllylleen niin, että koko saari tärisi. Mutta liekehtivä pannukakku ei ailahdellut. Liekit lipoivat jo Perosperon pakaroita, ja kun hän yritti nuolla niitä sammuksiin, syttyi hänen kielensäkin mustiin liekkeihin. "Perorin, perorin, kuolen", hän sanoi ja valahti maahan elottomana palamaan kivuliaasti ja hitaasti. Big Mom loikki minkä läskeistään lähti ja hyppäsi hänelle liian pieneen hätälaivaan. "Ah hah hah! Mamma mam mamma! Näemme vielä, liekehtivä pannukakku", hän sanoi ja painoi vesiskootterissaan kaasua kuin kiimainen varsa. Vesiskootteri lähti hyristen käyntiin ja hän ajeskeli auringonlaskuun. Sanji ja Luffy. Toinen oli jäänyt pannukakun muotoiseksi ja toisella oli kädet irti. He miettivät miten he voisivat selittää tämän tovereilleen. Brook tuli ja pyysi rahaa. The End. Helmepon ja Cobbyn ystävyys Helmepolla oli väsy. Hän oli kinkannut rokushikia kuin vauhko villieläin. "Olisipa minulla jotain kylmää", hän tokersi itsekseen. Pian jo marineviittaan ihastunut Cobby käveli mahtaillen paikalle. "Oletko vieläkin minua yhden ylennyksen alempana?", Cobby kysyi nenänvarttaan pitkin. Helmeppo rutisteli omenaa kädessä ja sanoi: "Ole hiljaa ja vielä kunnian kukko laulaa! Haluaisin jotain juotavaa". Cobby jatkoi nenänvarttaan pitkin laskettelua ja sanoi: "Vain meillä korkeampiarvoisilla merisoltuilla on oikeus kylmiin limuihin". "Vesikin kelpaa", Usop... eikun Helmeppo sanoi. Sattumoisin paikalla ollut Usopp ampui ritsalla ammuksen, joka oli suunniteltu herättämään traumaattisia muistoja. Hän nimittäin vihasi sitä, että Helmeppo ja Cobby olivat molemmat osa One Piece historiaa, joita hän ei tunnistanut. Usopp ei ollut vielä seikkaillut Olkihattujen kanssa silloin. Sitten hänen ampumansa ammus muuttui Helmeppoksi, jolla oli tattipää ja toinen ammus Morganiksi, jolla oli kulli pystyssä. Ammusten tuottamat kuvat ujuttautuivat toisiaan kohti niin, että Morganin kulli livahti Helmepon suuhun. "Helmeppodää!", Helmeppo huusi kauhusta. Hän ei halunnut mitään visuaalista ärsykettä hänen menneisyydestä. Cobby nauroi niin että koko marineviitta hytkyi. "Muistan tuon ajan". Helmeppo otti kukrinsa esiin: "Haastan sinut taisteluun. Se lohkare jonka mursit siinä yhdessä animejaksossa... ne voimat ja se nopeus, ne eivät merkitse mitään", sanoi Helmeppo ja hyökkäsi. Cobby väisti helposti. "Daahahaha!", hän nauroi mutta ei odottanut, että Helmeppo uskaltautuisi uhmaamaan hänen asemaansa. Kukri viilsi Cobbylle arven tällä kertaa leukaan. "Tämä menee naurettavaksi!", huusi Cobby, jolla oli jo otsassa samanlainen arpi. "Nyt näytän tyhmältä!". Garp talsi paikalle: "Buahahaha!", hän nauroi kun näki uuden X -arven Cobbyn leuassa. Arpi muistutti häntä Shanksista, jolloin hän alkoikin murista. Helmeppo keksi Cobbylle uuden lempinimen: "Kaksruksi!". Koska Cobby ei loukkaantunut tästä, keksi Helmeppo vielä rumemman: "Pinkkipää!". Tämäkään ei triggerannut Cobbya millään tavalla, joten hän tyytyi kutsumaan Cobbya mahtailevaksi paskaksi. Cobby ei sietänyt tuota nimitystä, sillä hän oli mielestään uljas merisotilas. Cobbyn ja Helmeppon välit viilentyivät kuin mikäkin jääkärin keihäs, ja koska he eivät tulleet toimeen, lähetettiin Helmeppo pois maitojunalla. "Nyt saat lähtöpassit", sanoi merivoimien kontra-amiraali... ööö, kuka nyt olisi... Fujitora. Fujitora käytti graviterää lähettääkseen Helmeppon matkoihinsa. "Sinä siinä, minulla ei ole tapana jättää hupsuja oman onnensa nojaan, mutta tänään teen poikkeuksen". Fujitora käytti taas graviterää niin, että Cobby pakottautui kumarrusasentoon. "Fujitora on puutteessa", Cobby sanoi. Tuo loukkasi Fujitoraa, joka oli jo parhaat sänkymyllerryspäivänsä nähnyt. Hän asetti hakilla väritetyn miekkansa Cobbyn kaulalle. "Kuolema vaiko henkonen?", hän kysyi. Cobby sanoi: "Minä ikävöin ystävääni. Meillä oli huonot välit, mutta voisimme ehkä sopia". Fujitora ei yleensä jättänyt hupsuja oman onnensa nojaan, joten hän otti miekan pois Cobbyn kaulalta. "Haluat nähdä ystäväsi siis", Fujitora sanoi. "No, teidän on parempi sitten todistaa, kuinka hyödyllisiä te olette merivoimille". Fujitora otti Cobbyn mukaansa ja lähetti hänet taisteluareenalle. "Tämä marineiden käyttämä salainen harjoituskenttä on oikein otollinen testaamiseenne". Fujitora kutsui heti kymmenen meteoriittia alas. "Jos et näitä murskaa, murskaannut itse". Cobby hikoili ja löi tulisia kiviä niin, että hänen nyrkkinsä paloivat. "Mutta mitä jos nämä osuvatkin maahan?", hän kysyi. Fujitora ei ollut ajatellut sitä. "Minulla onkin ongelma", hän sanoi ja yritti lähettää niitä takaisin, mutta se ei millään onnistunut. "Te olette liian vauhdikkaita", hän sanoi. Cobby huiski minkä nyrkeistään jaksoi. Hänen silmänsä alkoivat paukkua ja hänen suolistonsa runnoa, sillä hän oli hyvin väsynyt. Kohta viimeinen meteoriitti oli enää jäljellä ja Cobby löi sitä, mutta kas, se menikin huti. Meteoriitti kumosi Fujitoran teekupin ja hänen vaatteensa syttyivät palamaan räjähdyksessä. Fujitora juoksi kuin violetti tiikeri kylpyammeeseen. Häntä ei oltu ikinä nöyryytetty yhtä näkyvästi. Hän talsi Cobbyn luo viitta mustana: "Nyt minulla on tapana jättää hupsut oman onnensa nojaan. Joudat painua hornaan". Fujitora teki graviterällä suuren aukon maahan, jonne Cobby uppoutui. Mutta kas, juuri tuossa kohtaa oli maassa suuri käytävä, mitä pitkin Cobby kulkeutui toiseen marineiden päämajaan. Siellä ystäväänsä ikävöivä Helmeppo nipisteli nännejään peiliä katsoen. "Jos tämä toinen nänni olisi Cobby ja tämä toinen minä, niin olisimme aina yhdessä". Silloin Cobby singahti suoraan Helmepon päälle. "Yaoii~!", Helmeppo huusi, mutta Cobby yritti ignoorata häntä. "En tullut pyytämään anteeksi. Kontra-amiraali Fujitora lennätti minut tänne". Helmepon suu meni mutrulle. "Vai niin, enpä minä sinua tänne halunnutkaan". Cobby lämpesi ja sanoi: "Ehkäpä olemme taistelleet tarpeeksi. Yhdistämällä voimamme, voisimme ehkä voittaa tuon graviterän". Helmeppo läiskäisi pakaransa ja sitten Cobbyn kättä. "Hyvä idea, my friend". He kuulivat ropinaa ja Fujitora tuli maan aukosta. "Täällä te hupsut olette. Olette tavanneet toisianne ilman minun lupaani. Cobby, olet epäonnistunut harjoituksissa". Helmeppo oli vihainen. Hän otti kukrinsa esiin ja onnistui viiltämään Fujitoran kurkun auki salaa. Fujitora kaatui maahan pidellen kurkkuaan. "Te senkin", hän sanoi ja kuoli. Cobby mietti hetken ja sanoi: "Merivoimat ovat heikoille, piraatit isoille pojille". Niinpä he ostivat laivan päämajasta varastamilla rahoillaan ja perustivat Cobby Helmeppo -piraatit, ja lähtivät seilaamaan heti New Worldia kohti. Mutta heti ensimmäisellä saarella he näkivät Ma D. Monk Urougen jättimäisen siluetin. Molemmat alkoivat pelätä niin, että heidän kölinsä ratkesi ja he joutuivat haaksirikkoon. Cobby onnistui kuunpolulla pääsemään merenpinnan yli, mutta Helmeppo oli onneton uimari. "Auta Cobby, auta!", hän huusi ja heilutteli veitsiään. Cobby alkoi katua pakoaan ja otti Helmeppoa tukasta kiinni. "Lennetään, lennetään yhdessä", hän sanoi: "Ajattelemme mukavia asioita". Kohta kuunpolku taittui Helmepoltakin. He rymeksivät pilviä pitkin suoraan kotipäämajaansa, jossa heidät rekrytoitiin uudestaan. He eivät maininneet Fujitoran kuolemasta mitään. "Muista", sanoi Helmeppo: "Että elämä on kaikista suurin seikkailu". Cobby lähti kuunpolulla sanomatta mitään pois. Loppu. Fukuron uusi elämä Fukuro oli likainen. Hän oli juuri kahminut viimeiset mömmöt pakaroistaan. "Chapapaa, auttakaa", hän sanoi. Blueno tuli ovet rämisten paikalle. "Mikä hätänä, armas kindermunani?". "Chapapaa", Fukuro sanoi ja näytti pientä piliään. Se oli jähmettynyt ylös. Blueno päätti että tämä oli korjattava, ja hän kutsui Luccin paikalle. Lucci tuli kuin lentävä gepardi ja katseli Fukuron jähmettynyttä kikkeliä. "Mitä olet tehnyt viimeksi?", Lucci kysyi. "Chapapaa! Kokeilin potkia pallejani vähän geppoulla". Lucci tajusi heti mistä oli kyse. Fukuro sai tyydytystä rokushikista. "Tuumasta toimeen", sanoi Lucci. "Soru, soru, soru, soru, soru". Fukuro alkoi huohottamaan äänekkäästi. "Aah!", hän sanoi ja mälliroiske levahti ilmoille. "Shigan shigan shigan shigan", Lucci sanoi ja piikitteli häntä luotisormella. Fukuron pallit olivat räjähtää paineesta, koska kaikki smägä oli jo annettu. Oli aika kusta. "Hyi", Blueno sanoi ja meni äkkiä air doorista pois. Lucci meni vakavaksi ja sanoi Fukurolle: "Kerran aiemmin olen tavannut rokushikifetissin. Se oli tälle turmioksi, sillä hän ei voinut suorittaa tehtäviään ilman, että hänen seksuaaliset himonsa kumpusivat pinnalle kesken armaan missionin". Lucci otti Fukuroa tukasta kiinni ja nakkasi pihalle. "Etsi uusi elämä. Eikö ole häikäisevää tämä uusi elämä?". Fukuro yritti lehahdella maahan hiljalleen, mutta epäonnistui sangen täydellisesti. "Tekkai", Fukuro sanoi ja teki maahan ammoisan reiän. Fukuro kapusi ylös ja päätti lähteä etsimään uutta elämää. Kaikkien CP9:n jäsenten tuli ikävä Fukuroa, sillä hän oli jo poissa puoli vuotta. "Minun on ikävä hänen tukkaansa", sanoi Djabra. "Vitun suvakki", Kaku sanoi. Blueno itki pöytään ja hänen kyyneleensä kastelivat Hattorin kokonaan. "Prupruu!", Hattori sanoi. "Prupruuu", Lucci sanoi. Hattori kuoli. Hänet haudattiin CP9:n takapihalle. Hattorin hauta-arkku oli pieni ja painava. Naapuruston linnut lausuivat siunauksen ja Hattori sai levon. Hattori alkoi hajota maahan. Nyt Hattorista on jo pelkät luut jäljellä. Hattori oli syönyt tuonituonimarjan ja hänen sielunsa palasi hänen luurankoonsa. "Skull joke!", Hattori sanoi ja lensi takaisin Luccin olalle. Lucci säikähti linnun luita niin pahaisesti, että hänelle tuli rokushiki housuihin. Rokushiki... ni... The End. Verinen ja merinen seikkailu Kureha koitti sormeaan pilluun. Se ei mahtunut sinne enää, sillä hänen uusi vihkisormus oli tiellä. "Vih vih vih", sanoi Brülee. "Vihdoin olemme vihillä, lesbo ystäväni". Kureha kääntyi narisevalla tuolillaan ja puuskahti: "Käypäs minulle ostamassa veeseepaperia. Se on samalla tavalla loppu kuin silloin hoitaessani Chopperin kanssa sitä lasta. Haepas, vihitty kultaseni". Brülee vastasi Kurehalle kyllästyneesti: "Vihtori vieköön mikä ruma lesbo!". Häntä alkoi jo parisuhde ihan nyppimään. Hän peilasi itsensä peilimaailmaan ja matkusti suoraan putiikin peilistä sisälle. "Tervetuloa runsauden ainoaan ja suurimpaan markettiin", ruma mies sanoi tiskin takaa. "Vih vih vih! Kun näen noin uhkean uroon, tekisi mieli viillellä", Brülee totesi ja viilsi itseään mattoveitsellä. Verta suihkusi hälyttävän nopeasti matolle. "Nyt sinä teit pahimman tempun", mies sanoi ja laittoi sangon äkkiä verisuihkun alle. "Tajuat kai, että putiikkini ei ole ilmaista tavaraa! Saat maksaa pesulasta!", ''mies tokaisi. ''"Vih vih vih! Etkö välitä että kuolen pian kuiviin?", ''Brülee kysyi uteliaana. ''"En!", mies vastasi julmasti. Tuo sai Brüleen römpsän kastumaan. "Vihdoin! Vihdoin mies, joka on makuuni! Tekisi ihan mieli viillellä". Brülee iloitsi, mutta ottaessaan mattoveitsen esiin, hän harkitsi kahdesti. "Ei, yksi valtimoviilto riittää", Brülee sanoi ja alkoi muuttua kalpeaksi. "Tarvitsen äkkiä mermanien verta selvitäkseni!". Mukava puodin pitäjä asetteli Brüleen maahan ja Jinbein viereen. "Vihdoin", Jinbei sanoi. "Pitkä kauna ihmisten ja merenmiesten välillä saa päätöksen". ''Jotta Luffylle ei tulisi paha mieli, asetettiin letkujen välille vielä kolmas letku. Ajatella, että sinä päivänä Big Momin tyttären, Olkihattujen kapteenin ja jonkun vitun silakan veret yhdistyivät. Veret sekoittuivat ja virtasivat kaikkiin suoniin. ''"Unohdin ihan!", Jinbei huusi: "Mikä on veriryhmänne?!". "ÖÖÖÖÖ", Brülee vastasi. "ÄÄÄ-ää", Luffy vastasi. "ÖÖ ja ÄÄ", Jinbei huudahti niin, että merenmiessylki lensi suusta kuin vetiset luodit. "On aika todistaa, että minun veriryhmä on Zeta ja ne eivät sovi yhteen!". Kaikille tuli paha olo, sillä nyt oli mennyt väärää verta väärään tyyppiin. "Äkkiä!", Brülee hoputti. "Imaiskaa minusta kaikki pihalle ja pistäkää uutta, puhdasta verta tankkiin!". Jinbei oli seota: "Tämä on liikaa minulle! Halusin vain mermänien olevan hyvää pataa kaikkien kanssa!". Hän repäisi verijohdot irti ja laukkasi kuin lehmä. "JIIHAA!", Luffy huusi ja hyppäsi kyytiin. "Mennään! Mennään takaisin paratiisiin!". Jinbei ei suostunut, sillä Mermänsaari oli hänelle lähinnä sydäntä. "Vien sinut enintään Poseidonin palatsiin", ''Jinbei ilmoitti. ''"Tarkoitatko sitä teidän kunkkua?", ''Luffy kysäisi. ''"Juu, en muista nimeä", Jinbei myönsi. "Se karvarintainen", ''hän lisäsi. Luffy nipisti Jinbeitä pakaroista: ''"Senkin ahmatti! Missä on piraattievääni?". Jinbei mässytti viimeistä lohikalaleipää ja vastasi: "Äh, se on VOI VOI!". Luffy läimi Jinbeitä pakaroille niin, että ne alkoivat punottaa. "Juokse läski juokse!", Luffy huusi. Jinbei alkoi hikoilla toden teolla. Hän ei ollut tottunut muuhun liikuntaan kuin merenmieskarateen. Jinbei kärsi kovan sydärin ja matka loppuikin siihen. "Just pinnan alla", Luffy sanoi ja menetti voimansa. Zoro ja Sanji loikkasivat veteen ja pelastivat Luffyn. "Miten ehditte näin kauas? Melkein menetimme sinut näkyvistä", ''Sanji totesi. Luffy yritti vastata veden alta, mutta hörppäsi vettä ja meinasi taas kuolla. ''"Tee sinä Sanji niin, että sinä painelet rinnasta ja minä painelen muualta", Zoro ehdotti, kun he elvyttivät Luffya. Sanji teki työtä käskettyä, mutta Zoro meni olville. "Nyt!", Sanji ohjeisti. "Nyt on sinun vuorosi, Zoro!". Mutta Zoro oli jo olvilla. "Keittiölajitelma!", Sanji huusi ja käytti uutta hyökkäystään. Potku lensi ainakin... viisi metriä, mutta Zoro onnistui juuri ja juuri väistämään sen. Zoro huomautti Sanjia, että on epäkohteliasta hyökätä toveriaan vastaan, mutta kahden kinastellessa oli Luffy vironnut jo hyviin leveleihin. "Olen kuin uusi!", Luffy riemuitsi ja paukutti kikkeliään. Zorokin kokeili Luffyn kikkeliä. "Aito vai mitä?", Luffy ylpeili. Zoro otti rikkinäisen Lumihuurun ja kokeili sitä kikkeliin. "Terässä vieläkin", Zoro myhäili ja Sanji potkaisi molempia: "On aika mennä laivalle!". Kaikki menivät laivaan ja seilasivat takaisin New Worldiin. Mutta kas! Eipä kukaan tiennyt, että Kuro oli valloittanut saaren. "Minä olen nyt Mustakissapiraattien New World Captain!", Kuro julisti englanniksi ja raapi itseään. "Olen uudelleen löytänyt itseni ja nyt näen shakushin aikana". Kuro alkoi tanssia nolosti melodiakengillään ja katosi. "SHAKUSHI!", kaikui horisontista ja hän oli juossut väärään suuntaan. Kuro oli turha. Loppu. Missä on Gin? Don Krieg oli huolissaan. Hän oli kuullut, että Baratiella on riisiä tarjolla. Mutta aih, voih, hän ei voinut sinne mennä, sillä Gin oli juuri ostanut uuden Pariisi-leikkisetin. "Minä niin haluaisin mennä syömään jotain herkkuja", Krieg tuumi ja liikutteli Eifelin tornia edes takaisin. "Ehkä Gin voisi lähteä hakemaan minulle uhkean riisiannoksen. Sen söisin käsilläni ja sitten leikkisin lisää". Giniä ei ollut näkynyt pitkään aikaan. Hän oli lähtenyt etsimään Sanjia kiittääkseen tätä ruuasta uudelleen, eikä ollut palannut reissusta. Joku koputti oveen. "Don don... KRIIIK!", koputtaja huusi, sillä ovi oli nyt niin hyvin öljytty, että siitä ei kuulunut enää narahduksen narahdusta. "Sisään!", Krieg huudahti miehekkäästi. "Anteeksi herra Krieg", sanoi Avainpää, "mutta Gin on saapunut". Don Krieg vetäytyi olkasuojuksiensa alle kuin kilpikonna kuoreensa ja alkoi laahustaa ulko-ovelle. "Pidä vahtia, avainpää! Luotan uuden Pariisi playsetin sinun huostaasi". Avainpää ei ollut koskaan tuntenut moista ylpeyttä. Hänen avaimensakin aivan kiilteli ylpeydestä. Avainpää kokeili Don Kriegin poissa ollessa avaintaan joka reikään. "Ava ava ava!", hän nauroi, sillä jokaisella piti olla oma nauruääni. Mutta Don Krieg ei moista kuullut. Hän tepasteli kannelle kuin äyriäinen. "Gin vanha kuoma", hän aloitti, mutta Giniä ei näkynyt missään. Hän etsi pöydän alta, tuolien alta, taskustaan, taivaalta, maasta, merestä. Ei Giniä missään. "Ginn ginn ginn ginnn!", Gin nauroi. "Uusi nauruääni-poneglyfini on oivaa tekoa", hän sanoi ja kiinnitti sen päähänsä huivinsa alle. "Näin kaikki luulevat, että nauran "Gin gin gin gin gin". Vain kaksi tyyppiä eivät luulleet. Toinen oli Doflamingo ja toinen oli Kinemon. Doflamingo virnuili ja nauroi tilanteelle jossa Kinemon oli imitoinut häntä. "Pfu pfu pfu pfu pfu", Doflamingo väsyneesti loitsi. "Olisipa minulla Raftelille kartta". Doflamingo rakasti Raftelia. Hänellä oli Raftel-juliste seinällään. "Tonne noin!", Doflamingo näytti karttaa. Kinemon nyökkäsi ja sanoi: "Watashi wa... Dofuramingo-desu". Tässä vaiheessa Gin olikin jo ehtinyt takaisin Baratielle. "Olemme päättäneet että riisiä tulee vain meille, kunhan vain pääsemme rökittämään tuon tunteettoman Yonkoun". Smoker etsi lompakkoaan. Hän oli vaellellut ympäriinsä tunnin, kunnes hän näki Brookin tulevan pois roskiksesta. "Tämä ei auta minua saamaan pillua", Brook totesi. "Pillu on märkä", pillu totesi. Hogback syöksyi sisään: "Fos fos fos fos fos, mikäs alkuperäinen tarina olikaan?". Niin, se oli taistelu Son Gokun ja Gohanin kädestä. Son Goku lensi pilven päälle. Goku ja Gohan tervehtivät toisiaan ja lähtivät Ginin perään. Gin uskalsi uhmata heitä uusilla kepeillään. "Luuletteko että dourikinne on suuri", Gin sanoi ja otti dourikiscouterin esiin. "Ainakin viistuhatta!", Gin tuhahti ja rupisti dourikiscouterin rikki. "Äijät kuolee nytten", Gin sanoi ja hyökkäsi viimeisen kerran. Don Krieg, jonka leikkinaamat olivat sulaneet, antoi hyvän vinkin: "Muistakaa Yonkout. Ne voivat tappaa". The End. Herkulliset jääpuikot Aokiji oli väsynyt. Hän oli unohtunut uinumaan tukkilautalle. "Ararararararara", hän kuorsasi laput silmillään, sillä hän oli ostanut toisenkin silmälapun. Aurinko helotti hänen ruskettuneille poskilleen kuin vasama. "Mmmm", hän mutristeli huuliaan. "Mistä tuo kuuluu tuollainen?", hän sanoi ja heräsi vasta lauseen jälkeen. "Zehahahahahaha!", kaikui kaukaa ulapoilta ja aalloilta sekä laineilta. "Kellä on tukkialus noin samanlainen kuin minulla?", kaikui pahamaineisen uuden Yonkoun Blackbeardin ääni. Hänen paljon massiivisempi tukkilautansa teki paluuta merille, sillä hän oli hylännyt Yonkou-aluksensa ja rakentanut tukkilaivansa uudestaan. "Tässäkin on nyt Doc Q!", kuului Blackbeardin kehuskelua. Nylväys kuuden meripeninkulman takaa. "Ice age!", Aokiji mutisi unissaan ja meri jäätyi hänen ympärillään. Mitä hän ei ollut ottaneeksi huomioon oli se, että hänenkin aluksensa jumiutui jäähän. Aokijille puski hiki päälle. "Kovin on nolostuttavaa", hän tuumasi ja nousi lahkeet rahisten ylös. "Zehaha! Katso nyt mitä teit minun eeppiselle sisääntulolleni!". Aokiji nosti kulmakarvojaan vuorotellen. "Sisääntulolle? Olethan ulkona!". "Zehahaha! Burakku Hole!", Blackbeard huusi japanilaisella aksentillaan ja musta aukko ilmestyi. Hän ei muistanut suunnata sitä oikeaan suuntaan ja saman tien imeytyi sisälle Van Augur. "Miksi minä, pomo? KHUUU!". "Zehahaha! Aina käy näin!". "Pomoo!", huusi Lafitte. "KHUUUU!". Keppi vain heilahti ja steppikengät lensi kun oli jo enkeli kalpeakin mustissa pyörryksissä. "Zehahaha!", Blackbeard sanoi ja perui äkkiä mustan aukon. "Voitit tällä kertaa!", hän huusi Aokijille, joka oli nenänvarttaan pitkin ymmällään. Aokiji oli saanut tarpeekseen. "Tämä farssi on kuin huono show, jossa ei saa edes popcornia. Jääkärinkeihäs", hän sanoi ja jäinen keihäs lensi suoraan Blackbeardin hatusta läpi. "Zehaha! Ei!", Blackbeard sanoi, mutta oli jo myöhäistä. Suuri salaisuus paljastui. Hänellä oli kalju. "Äh! Kiiltää", Aokiji sanoi ja laittoi kädet silmille. Hän muisti äkkiä: "Minulla on suoja!". Hän läimäisi molemmat silmälaput silmilleen. "Nyt en näe mutta en myöskään sokaistu", hän totesi. "Toimin täysin hakin välityksellä". Hän käveli heti tukkilaivansa yli ja tippui suoraan jäiseen mereen. "Vittu!", Aokiji huusi. Hänen kylkiluunsa oli murtunut. Aokiji kieriskeli tuskissaan kun Blackbeard kopisteli pallokengät kiillellen jäistä merta pitkin. "Zehahaha! Vaikka imin kaksi miehistöstäni mustaan aukkoon, on turmiosi takuuvarma ja taattu!". Blackbeard ajatteli, että hänen hyökkäyksensä olivat olleet liian ennalta-arvattavat katsojille, joten hän käyttikin yhtä kolmesta pistoolistaan, jotka hänellä oli vyössään. "Kuula vaiko henkonen?", Blackbeard tuumasi. "Älä", Aokiji sanoi ja ujutti kätensä Blackbeardin pyssyn piippuun. Eikä aikaakaan kun koko piippu oli jäässä. Aokiji vetäisi sormensa ulos säikähdyksestä ja huomasi, että ruudinhajuisen ja piipun muodon takia tikuksi muodostunut jääpuikko näytti erittäin herkulliselta. "Zehaha! Uusi keksintö!", Blackbeard nauroi partaansa. "Annas kun lipaisen". Blackbeardin vaikutusvaltaiset huulet olivat jo Aokijin pitkillä sormilla. Aokiji tykkäsi tästä, mutta valehteli kernaasti. "Hyi saatana!", hän huusi. Blackbeard ignoorasi One Piecessä esiintyvät kirosanat ja imeskeli ruudinmakuista tikkunekkua. "Zehahaha! Lapsuus tulee mieleen!", hän nauroi. Aokiji ei saanut tarpeekseen Blackbeardista. Hän tuikkasi toisenkin sormensa, mutta tällä kertaa Blackbeardin sieraimeen. Silloin tuli paikalle sade Shiliew. "Tulkoon sade", hän sanoi ja sade tuli. "Zehahaha! Ainut mikä tekisi tästä eroottisenpaa olisi auringon lasku. Siihen sinulla ei ole voimia", Shiliew sanoi ja sade rankkeni. "Olen saanut tarpeekseni tästä farssista". Hän otti esiin luotettavan miekkansa, jonka nimi oli Syyspärsky, ja leikkeli Aokijin nätit poismaiset näpit pois maisemista. Aokijin sormet koristivat kohta jäistä merta. "Auaaa!", Aokiji huusi, sillä hän oli saanut tuplatappion sinä päivänä. Kylkiluu rutisi tuskasta ja sormet olivat kuin mitkäkin puolikkaat. Aokiji oli niin kivuissaan, että hän menetti tajunsa. "Zehahaha! Tästä encounterista sain kuitenkin mahtavan liikeidean. Ruudinmakuiset jääpuikot!". Blackbeard ryhtyi tuumasta toimeen ja repäisi purjeet alas. "Nyt meni symboolit uusiksi", hän sanoi ja kirjoitti lapsenomaisella käsialallaan: "Ruutijääpuikkoja viisi berryä kappale". Hän äkkiä pimeysmarjallaan imaisi Aokijin jäävoimat. "Zehahaha! Nyt minulla on kolme pirunmarjaa, sillä olenhan vähän toisella tavalla rakennettu". Äkkiä Blackbeard tunki sormensa jokaiseen pistoolinsa piippuun ja alkoi tehdastyöstää ruudinmakuisia tikkunekkuja. "Zehahaha! Hahahaha!", hän nauroi, sillä hänen riemunsa ei tuntenut rajoja eikä sanoja. Sade Shiliew päätti lopettaa sateen, mutta säilyttää sen yllään, sillä hänen angstikautensa vaati sitä. "Missä jättiläinen? Yritän muistaa sen nimeä. Se ei ollut Jean Bart", sade Shiliew tuumi. "Zehahaha! Etkö muista miehistöäsi? Tai minun miehistöäni? Tovereitasi?", Blackbeard korjasi anteliaasti. "Hänen nimensä on Sanjuan Wolf, sotalaiva Sanjivan Wolf. Vähän kuvittele San, vähän kuin Jinbei-san, ja sitten Juan niin kuin juan vettä ja sitten Wolf niin kuin susi, vähän kuin Djabran marja". Jinbei tuli paikalle. Hän oli juuri suorittanut sadan ensimmäisen danin vyön, sillä hän halusi päästä Hackin edelle. Hän etsi Ruffi-kunia. "Ruffyy kun", hän kuikuili kuin varsa. "Gyojin karatee", Jinbei sanoi vaistomaisesti kun näki Blackbeardin mahtaisan muodon. "Zehaha! Mitä teet jäisellä merellä", Blackbeard uteli. "Etsin kohtaloani", Jinbei vastasi hyvin läpinäkyvän tekoeeppisesti. "Ostaisitko...? Zehaha! Ostaisitko minulta tikkukaramellejä? Tai oikeastaan ne ovat jääpuikoja", Blackbeard sanoi vielä opetellen myyntimiehen alkeita. "Tästä saat yhden", hän sanoi ja tunki tällä kertaa sormen perseeseensä. Blackbeard uusilla jäävoimillaan teki anuksensa muotoisen herkkujääkakun ja luonnollisesti mausteena oli paska. "Zehahaha! Jäinen suklaakakku uudelle ystävälleni", hän sanoi ja viskasi jääkakalla Jinbeitä suoraan silmään. "Gyojin karatee!", Jinbei huusi, kun hänen silmänsä vuosi verta. "Auutsis!". Jinbei suunnitteli tekniikan, jonka suuri mahti oli pyytää apua. "Lääkäri!", Jinbei huusi. "Sehän olen minä", Chopper sanoi kooomisesti, sillä Olkihatutkin olivat tulleet ja törmänneet jäisen meren reunaan. "Nih hih hii! Seikkailu jäisellä merellä", Luffy sanoi, mutta näki Aokijin viheliäisen ruumiin maassa. "Jäätyyppi", Luffy sanoi, sillä hän ei muistanut Aokijin nimeä ja hänen luonteenpiirteeseensä kuului sanoa tyyppejä erittäin tylsällä tavalla. Zoro nukkui. Sanji kokkasi. Robin luki. Franky korjasi pallejaan. Usopp ampui jonnekin ja Nami istui paskalla, joten ainoat jotka näkivät tuon eksoottisen seikkailun unelmallisen kuvajaisen olivat Luffy ja Chopper. Brook oli jäänyt jonnekin toiselle saarelle unohtumaan. "Gomu gomu noo", Luffy aloitti. "Zehaha!" Blackbeard haastoi. "Minäkin olen täällä haastelemassa sinua! Äläs yritä mitään temppuja!". Luffya ei kiinnostanut Blackbeard, sillä hän oli vain kiinnostunut siitä, mitä Aokijille kuuluu. "Gumigumii... vetoveturii", Luffy sanoi ja veti itsensä Aokijin luokse. "Nih hih hii! Mitäs jäämies?", Luffy sanoi, mutta Aokiji oli niin tuskissaan, sormet katki ja kylkiluut murskana, että hän sylkäisi vain verta. "Nih hih hii! Vai niin", Luffy sanoi eikä tajunnut tilanteen vakavuutta. Jinbei piteli vieläkin silmäänsä ja Chopper oli paikannut napin sen tilalle. "Karatenappi", Jinbei sanoi tyytyväisenä. "Eipä kestä", Chopper sanoi ja taputti Jinbeitä pakaroille. "Luffyy-kun! Olen etsinyt sinua", Jinbei sanoi. Luffylta pääsi pitkä pieru, sillä hän ei ollut nähnyt Jinbeitä ainakaan viikkoon. "Koska liityt sakkiimme?". "Sitten kun sotkut on siivottu", Jinbei sanoi ja katseli ympärilleen. "Tuo kontra-amiraalin vätys ja Yonkou, ne ovat siivottava välittömästi pois. Blackbeard ei ollut uskoa, että kukaan ei ollut hänestä kiinnostuneempi. "Zehaha! Taidanpa mennä myymään ruskeita nappejani muualle", Blackbeard totesi ja teki uukkarin aluksellaan, joka oli juuri irronnut jäistä. Aokijin jäävoimat hupenivat, sillä hän oli ihan kuoleman kourissa ja koko sakki upposi mereen. The End. Olkihattujen loppu Olkihattujen laivalla paleltiin kovasti, sillä juuri oltiin ohittamassa talvisaari, jolla vietettiin keskitalvea. "Nih hih hii, mukavasti kirpaisee", Luffy sanoi katsoessaan sormiaan, jotka putoilivat. Zoro ehti kuitenkin kaapata ne ja vei ne Chopperille varmaan talteen. "Näistä minä saan tehtyä sinulle entistä ehommat sormet, kunhan vain keitän ne tässä minun superliemessäni", Chopper kuvaili malttamattomana tulevaa työnsä hedelmää. "Nih hih hii! Osaankohan tehdä joka sormella erikseen Gear kakkosen?", Luffy kysyi uteliaana. "Miksi vain kakkonen", Chopper kysyi. "Koska tykkään katsoa niiden rutistuvan pieniksi", Luffy vastasi. Chopper hiukan jo syyhyili nähdessään liemen yhdistyvän sormiin. "Näillä sormilla saat nyt tehtyä vaikka ja mitä, mutta muista, niillä on oma tahto keskiyöstä aamun sarastukseen asti, joten sinun on pidettävä nyrkit visusti aisoissa. Tämä sivuvaikutus kestää vain muutaman päivän. Huhutaan että itse Valkoparta on sotkeutunut näihin liemiin, kun hän oli pieni pudotessa pataan. Hänen viiksensä imivät kaiken ja saivat oman tahdon". Luffy oli jo kauan aikaa sitten lähtenyt näyttämään muille Olkihatuille uusia sormiaan, ja Chopperia vähän harmitti, että hänen juttunsa meni sivu suun. "Nih hih hii, katsopas näitä Nami! Näillä voisi piirtää vaikka kolme Grand Linen karttaa hetkessä". Nami piti tuota kettuiluna ja tarjosi Luffylle ketutussarjaa, jonka hän oppi Foxylta nähdessään sen käytettävän Luffya vastaan. Mutta miten kävikään? Luffyn päähän ei tullut kuhmua vaan lommo. "ÄU! Varmasti tosi hyvä tuska!", Franky sanoi ja kaipasi vastaavanlaista käsittelyä, mutta Namilla oli muotoutumassa moisesta jo sivubisnes ja Frankylla oli rahat loppu. Onneksi Robin kuitenkin oli ojentamassa auttavat raajansa ja lommoili Frankya niin monesti, että Frankystahan tuli ihan kuutio. "ÄU! Miten vitussa sussa noin paljon voimaa riittää?", Franky ihmetteli, sillä Robinhan on Olkihatuista varmaan heikoin. Se on oletusarvo, sillä hän ei ole päässyt näyttämään kynsiänsä ainakaan viiteensataan jaksoon. Mutta vähät Frankysta ja muista. "Hitot miehistä ja naisista!", Zoro huudahti ja katseli hämmästyneenä kapteeniaan. "Tuossahan voi paistaa vaikka kananmunaa", hän sanoi. "Menepäs Gear kakkoseen". Luffy teki työtä käskettyä. "GIA...Sekando!", ja niin kananmuna kiehahti vallan vilkkaasti Luffyn pääkopan päällä. Mutta sillä oli myös vaikutuksia Luffyn pääkopan sisällä, sillä kananmunan kuumuus suorastaan sai Luffyn aivot kihisemään. Niinpä Luffy alkoikin nähdä toverinsa vihollisina, kun hänen aivonsa tekivät sadan kahdeksankymmenen asteen käännöksen. Toisin sanoen U-käännöksen. "Oh noes!", Usopp ulvahti ja juoksi akvaarioon piiloon. Kun Luffyn ilkeä koura kahmaisi Usoppin altaasta, ei Usopp ehtinyt muuta sanoa kuin: "WAHUU! Uijuijui! Uijuijui!", ja sen jälkeen Usopp saikin jo lentää yli laidan. Zoro oletti että Usopp selviäisi moisesta ja Sanjikin jo vähän kyseli: "Eikö hän aiokaan tulla", kun Usoppia ei näkynyt kahteentoista sekuntiin. Mutta pian Olkihatuille valkeni Usoppin kaamea kohtalo. Ensin pinnalle nousi nenä, sitten turbohuulet ja sitten silmämunat. Olkihatut eivät voineet kuitenkaan kuin revetä, sillä nyt näytti siltä, että merellä olisi Usoppin kasvot. Brook nauroi niin kovin, että hänen sielunsa lähti irti ja hänkin kuoli. Olkihatut kauhistuivat, sillä nyt heidän miehistöstään oli kahdessa minuutissa kuollut jo kaksi jäsentä, vaikka he olivat selvinneet New Worldille asti ilman sen kummempia vastoinkäymisiä. Sen lisäksi heidän kapteeninsa on raivohullu apina, joka näemmä jo lataakin Gear 4:sta. "GIAAA FOOOSUU! KS KS KS KS KS!!!" Luffy huuteli ja teki Boundmania Namin päällä. Nami oli vikkelä ja otti Clima Tactinsa esiin ja päästi sellaiset puhurit, että Luffy tuulettui sauhuista, jotka hänestä jäivät vielä Gear 2 muodosta kiehumaan hänen iholle. Se vain vahvisti ja virkisti Luffya, joten kyyti sai jatkua. "GIAAA FOOOSUUU! KS KS KS KS KS!!!", Luffy toisti, sillä ei ollut varma, olivatko Olkihatut vielä perillä siitä, mitä formia hän käytti. Joka tapauksessa Nami sai niin kovaa kyytiä, että hänestä tuli pannukakku. Luffyn tuhmat sormet sattumoisin keskiyön koittaessa ottivat vallan ja kaappasivat Namin littanan ruumiin ja huuhtoi sen pöntöstä alas. "FLOSSSH!". Vielä tänäkin päivänä Olkihatut jutustelevat aiheesta keskenänsä, sillä jokainen heistä luuli kuulleensa vielä Namin äänen Namin valahtaessa viemärin putkistosta alas. "MMH! NAMM!", moinen ääni vielä kuulemma kuului sieltä. Seuraavana oli vuorossa Franky. Franky ei voinut mitään ja Luffy käyttikin Red Hawkia ja teki Frankysta sulaa rautaseosta, josta hän muovaili mukavia pieniä esineitä tuliaisiksi Fuusha kylään kun seikkailut ovat ohitse. Sanji ei enää kestänyt katsoa kun toveri toisensa perään kaatui ja lähti Skywalkilla pakoon. "Ette ole enää perheeni. Viihdyn jopa Vinsmokejen seurassa ennemmin". Ja juuri kun Sanji luuli pääseensä lipettiin, juuttui hän jumiin johonkin taivaalla. "Pfu pfu pfu pfu, minne olet matkalla", kysyi Doffdoodle joka sattumoisin pilven päältä oli päässyt seuraamaan Enerin kanssa tapahtumia: "Ya ha ha ha, jatkukoon henkiinjäämispelini", Ener tokaisi ja naurahti. Zoro ja Sanji molemmat pitivät moista juonenkäännettä varsin sadistisena ja toisaalta halpana, sillä Ener oli ominut heidän traagiset tapahtumansa nyt oman trademarkkinsa alle. Mutta Zoro lopulta keksikin oivan ratkaisun, jolla saada Doffdoodle ja Ener taistelemaan keskenään. "Ooo Doframingoo!", Zoro aloitti. "Tiesitkö, että Enerillä oli papistossa tyyppi, joka käytti lankavoimia jo ennen sinua, ja nyt Ener aikoo paikata vanhan alaisensa sinulla, jotta hän saisi lankojen koettelemukset jälleen aloitettua selviytymispeleissänsä". '' ''"Pfu pfu pfu pfu, ooo, wanijaroo!", Doflamingo raivostui Enerille, sillä hän ei sietänyt olevansa kenenkään alapuolella. Sattumoisin Enerin pilvikin oli hänen yläpuolellaan, joten Doflamingolla paisui extramonta suonta otsassa ja sormetkin naksuivat ja nirskuivat niin, että ne olivat Luffyn tavoin vähällä lähteä, sillä olihan pakkasta vallan monta astetta. Itseasiassa ne lähtivätkin irti, sillä hän oli saanut kuolion Aokijin jäädyttäessä hänet taanoin, mutta vaikutus oli niin myöhäinen, että se vaikutti vasta nyt monta kuukautta tapahtuman jälkeen. "Pfu pfu pfu pfu! Mhmhmhmhmh! Pfu pfu pfu pfu! Pruit! Pruit!". Doflamingo ei tiennyt oikein miten reagoida joten hän nauroi ja nauroi kunnes hän tipahti mereen. Hänkin kuoli. Sillä välin Luffy oli jo ehtinyt nitistää Brookin uudestaan. Hän jauhoi Brookin sellaiseksi luujauhoksi, että ne kelpasivat lentämään tuulen mukana ja sattumoisin lensivätkin Laboonin sieraimiin. Crocus ihmetteli Laboonin käytöstä, kun Laboon alkoi jyskytellä itseänsä taas vuorta kohti. Crocus ei kuitenkaan ollut idiootti ja tajusi mitä oli tapahtunut saadessaan pienen makusämplen Brookia sormensa päähän. Lääkärinä Crocuksen on muistettava jokaisen potilaansa maku, vaikka tapauksesta olisi kulunutkin viisikymmentäkaksi vuotta. "Hmm eiköhän ole aika antaa eutanasiapiikki", sanoi Crocus ja viritteli jo kohtalokasta pistosta Laboonin sisällä ja siihen päättyikin Laboonin itsetuhoiset aikeet, sillä hän kuoli sillä silmänräpäyksellä. Mitäköhän tällä välin on Thousand Sunnylla tapahtunut? Katsotaanpas. Chopper kuoli. Zoro kuoli. Sanji vielä roikkuu taivaalla, mutta Luffy ei enää ollut raivopäisenä, sillä Nico Robin oli tarjonnut Luffyn aivoille soveltuvaa hierontaa Seis Fleur Brain Massage -hyökkäyksellä. "Nih hih hii! Mitenkäs kaikille tovereilleni näin pääsi käymään?", Luffy uteli Robinilta. Robin oli tapauksesta vielä niin järkyttynyt, että mykistyi loppuelämäkseen. Sanjikin oli juuri kertomassa, mutta Ener koki, että olisi paljon hulvattomampaa, jos Luffy ei saisi koskaan tietää, että oli tappanut toverinsa. Vain Robin tietäisi karvaan totuuden, mutta ei uskaltaisi ikinä kertoa siitä Luffylle. Niinpä Ener päästi sellaisen mamaraganin Sanjiin, että kokki grillaantui siltä seisomalta. Vaikka Doflamingo olikin kuollut, roikkui Sanjin ruumis yhä lankojen varassa ilmassa. Tuo tuoksu herätti Luffyn mielenkiinnon: "Nih hih hii! Tässä pomppiessa ja jumpatessa tulikin kova nälkä", ja hän popsi Sanjin tietämättään, että kyseessä oli hänen toverinsa. "Missäs muuten kaikki toverit ovat", kysyi Luffy varmistaakseen, että kaikki toverit olivat häipyneet. Robin piirsi vain kaikista rumat potretit ja repi heidän kuvansa, joka kertoi Luffylle tarpeeksi. "Nih hih hii, aika hankkia uusia tovereita", Luffy sanoi ja tiesikin jo kelle soittaa. "Ee, Ruffyy-kun!", sanoi Jinbei puhelimen toisessa päässä. "Täällä Luffy! Musta tulee merirosvokuningas! Tahtoisitko liittyä mun miehistöön", Luffy innokkaana lateli Jinbeille tarjousta mahtavaa. "Öö kunhan saan silakkaa", sanoi Jinbei. "Nih hih hii. Ei kai siinä muuta, tuu tänne!". "Ruffyy-kun!", sanoi Jinbei myöntyäkseen Luffyn tarjoukseen. Niinpä kolmikko jatkoi seikkailua keskenänsä ja kuolivatkin miesvoiman vähyyden vuoksi jo Kaidoo arkissa. Loppu. Loguetownin kauppiaat Latva-Aho oli kusella. Hän oli paskonut viisi päivää putkeen ja hänen peräpukamansa sykkivät ja punottivat. "Vaimo!", hän huusi lorinan keskeltä. "Tuopa minulle se Zorojuliste. Haluan tehdä muitakin tarpeita!". "Tämä on viimeinen kerta kun pyydät minua hakemaan Zorojulistetta!", hänen vaimonsa huusi. "Menisit itse merille ja ryhtyisit suureksi miekkamieheksi niin ei tarvitsisi katsella muiden kuvia". "Niin", Latva-Aho sanoi: "Mutta muistathan kun Edward Newgate kävi kaupassamme 20 vuotta sitten? Hän sanoi: Se et ole sinä, et ole se mies jota Roger odottaa. Silloin ymmärsin ettei ole järkeä lähteä merille sillä siellä odottaisi vain nöyryytys ja tappio". Yhtäkkiä putiikin ovikello soi kuin uudenvuoden lupaukset. "Shaa ha ha ha ha! Ken onkaan East Bluen nokkelin?". "Äh, taas se sahalaitanenäinen silakka tuli ostoksille", Latva-Aho mutisi ja vetäisi vetskarin kiinni. Mutta hänen ripulinsa ei ollut lainkaan suonut taukoa hänelle, sillä hän rusketti housujaan jopa matkalla tiskin taakse. Latva-Aho oli onneksi varustautunut ilmanraikastimilla ja ripustikin niitä housuistaan roikkumaan. "Shaa ha ha ha ha! Onko tuo joku uusi alemman rodun muoti-ilmiö?", Arlong nauroi ja osoitti Latva-Ahoa. "Tuletko tänne haukkumaan uusia housukoristeitani?", Latva-Aho tivaisi. "Osta nyt miekkasi ja häivy!". Arlong katseli heti halvimmasta alelaarista mitä mahtoi löytää. "Hmm, Nami ei jostain syystä ole ainakaan yli kahteen vuoteen tuonut meille rahaa yhtään. Täytyy ostaa Hatchille uusi halpismiekka". "Mutta pomo", Kuro-obi aloitti, sillä Kuro-obi sekä Chuu seisoivat hänen takanaan kuin vartioivat sikanautajauhelihat. "Eihän Hatchi ole kuulunut porukkaamme pitkään aikaan", Kuro-obi jatkoi. Arlong antoi Kuro-obille kiekailevan katseen ja sanoi: "Yritätkö kysenalaistaa minun merenmiesvaistojani?". Kuro-obi tiesi ettei hänen merenmieskaratensa ollut mitään verrattuna Arlongin haitikkaan ja tyytyi laskemaan päätään nöyrästi. Chu pusutteli seiniä ja katseli halvimpia hintoja. "Muisk muisk pomo! Täällä on kuvaa Roronoa Zorosta seinällä. Se joka häpäisi Hatchin". "Äää", Arlong oli vitun vihainen ja nappasi hänen ylimääräiset hampaansa ja teki niistä aseet niin kuin Luffya vastaan, sellaiset hammasjutut, gastanjetit. "Shaa ha ha ha haa! Se ryökäle joka laittoi merirosvometsästäjä Zoron kuvan seinälle saa maistaa leukaperiäni!". Latva-Aho kuumotteli, sillä hän tiesi, ettei hän voisi missään tapauksessa hävetä Zoron fanittamista ja hän huusi: "Minä olin se! Minä olin se joka laittoi tuon julisteen seinälle!". Arlong ei turhia mutristellut ja hyökkäsi suoraan Latva-Ahon kimppuun. "Shaa ha ha haa! Sinusta tulee ensimmäinen uhri tälle päivälle! Tai toinen, jos lasketaan se pikkulikka, joka sotki jäätelöllä housuni. Se jonka Smoker armahti, jolle Smoker antoi rahaa uuteen jäätelöön". Mutta kohta tapahtui kummia, sillä hyökkäyksen esti kuin kukapa muukaan kuin Henkaripää. Hän nappasi henkarillaan kiinni Arlongin hammasaseesta ja riuhtaisi ne hänen käsistään. "Henkariii!", hän huusi. "Meidän Loguetownin putiikinpitäjien on pidettävä yhteyttä, tai siis yhtä. Mutta pidämme myös yhteyttä". "Äää, kerjäättekö kauppiasverta nenästänne?", Arlong karjaisi kuin laama. Henkaripää käytti salaista tekniikkansa edestakaisin huojuen hermostuneena. Hän oli suihkuttanut itsensä samalla hypnoosihajuvedellä millä Vivikin oli Baroque Works -aikoinaan ja teki eroottisia lanneliikkeitä. "Äää, miespuolinen ihminen jolla on henkari päässä, heikkouteni!", Arlong sanoi mutta hänen toverinsa eivät suvainneet seksuaalista häirintää ja hyökkäsivät henkaripään kimppuun. Kuro-obi teki puolen tiilen murskauksen, sillä hän oli väsynyt. Chuu ammuskeli suustaan marjamehua, sillä vettä ei ollut lähellä ja hän oli juuri juonut Grandin. Henkaripää väisti kaikki osumat valtavilla lantionhuitaisuilla ja hyökkäsi hypnotisoituneena Arlongin kimppuun. Sillä välin Latva-Aho nappasi kolme alemiekkaa ja laittoi yhden niistä suuhun ja matki Zoroa. "Santooryu", hän aloitti mutta ei tiennyt yhtäkään Zoron liikkeen nimeä, koska hän ei ollut nähnyt Zoroa taistelemassa. "Ketutussarja!", huusi Latva-Aho ja viilsi Kuro-obin kädet irti. "Ainoat käteni!", Kuro-obi huusi ja otti ne syliinsä ja juoksi pakoon niin että lepakotkin nauroivat. Arlong laittoi kaikki toiveensa Chuuhun, mutta oli myöhäistä, sillä Chuulta oli pää leikattu irti ja marjamehua sekä verta lensi ympäri seiniä. "Vai menitte silpomaan rakkaat merenmieskätyrini", Arlong sanoi. "On aika tosi toimien! Haitikkaa!". Silloin Arlong syöksyi kohti Henkaripäätä ja Latva-Ahoa, jotka seisoivat vierekkäin idiootteina, eivätkä he tajunneet väistää. Mutta silloin iskun väliin tuli Yagarabullien myyjä. Hän oli opetellut käyttämään hakia, sillä hänen täytyi pärjätä vauvoille. "Mitä sinä täällä teet?!", Latva-Aho huusi. "Meidän kauppiaiden on pidettävä yhtä riippumatta siitä, olemmeko Grand Linella vai emme", ''Yagaramyyjä sanoi. "Miten pääsit tänne näin nopeasti?", Henkaripää kysyi vahkaten lantiotaan edelleen. ''"Otin nopeimman Yagarabullin mitä minulla oli". "Mutta miten tiesit, että tarvitsemme apuasi?", Latva-Aho initti. "Kuulin kauppiaan kyyneleen putoavan", Yagaramyyjä sanoi dramaattisesti. Arlong tiesi pärjäävänsä kolmelle myyjälle helposti, koska ihmiset ovat merenmiehiä alempiarvoisia. "Shaa ha haa! Minulla on ainakin kaksisataa dourikia!", Arlong keksi päästään ja alkoi taas pelata haitikkaa. "Minulla on suunnitelma", Yagarabull-myyjä sanoi. "Minä otan yhden kinkuleista tähän lihamuuriksi ja Henkaripää voi mennä pois, sillä hänellä ei ole virkaa tässä suunnitelmassa. Ja Latva-Aho kiertää Arlongin taakse kun hän juuttuu Yagarabulliin kiinni Mutta oli myöhässä, sillä hän oli jo lävistänyt kaikki kolme. "Ei olisi saanut puhua vaan toimia", sanoi Latva-Aho näsäviisaasti ja nenä punottaen. "Jos olisin tiennyt, että kuolen näin nuorena", Yagaratyyppi sanoi: "Olisin himoinnut Olkihattujen kultaa paljon enemmän". Kaikki kolme lysähtivät maahan, mutta silloin kaikkien kauppiaiden kuningas tuli paikalle. Se oli työkalukauppias, joka antoi Merryä korjaavalle Usoppille jopa ruokaa läksiäislahjaksi. "Varokaa Aqua Lagunaa!", hän huusi ja heitteli nauloja Arlongia kohti. Vähänpä kukaan tiesi, että tuo työkalukauppias oli myös ninja. "Ninnnn, NINNNN!", hän huusi ja silloin Arlong ymmärsi mitä oli käynyt. Kaikki naulat oli osuneet supervitalspotteihin. "Jos vielä kävelet vielä kolme askelta, niin sydämesi räjähtää", työkalukauppias sanoi ja kääntyi kannoillaan. "Entäs ensiapu?!", huusi Latva-Aho. "Me muut kauppiaat olemme täällä helisemässä. Arlong voitti meidät ja vuodamme pian kuiviin". Työkalukauppias oli mahtava soturi, mutta ei tunnettu silti jaloudestaan. Hän katsoi olkansa ylitse ja sanoi dramaattisesti: "Mitä vähemmän kauppiaita sen helpompaa! Voin laajentaa bisnestäni!". Hän alkoikin äkkiä kerätä miekkoja, vaatteita ja otti muutaman Yagarabullinkin ja matkusti takaisin Water Seveniin. "Nyt voin aloittaa sekatavarakaupan. Vielä kun saisin Nereidejä orjakauppatavaraksi niin bisnekseni kukoistaisi kuin kana kesällä". '' ''"Muttapa", sanoi Mr. 3 ja tuli ensimmäisenä ostoksille. "Kuulin, että täällä myydään vähän kaikkea. Tahtoisin teetä! Gubi!". Sekatavarakauppias, joka oli nyt hänen virallinen nimensä, oli hämillään. "Teetä?", hän kysyi. "Kuka homo juo teetä?". "Minä. Gubi!", sanoi Mr. 3 ja keikisti todella gaysti. "Tässä sinulle teetä!", sanoi sekatavarakauppias ja heitteli Mr. 3:sta nauloilla. Mr. 3 sai välittömästi sydärin säikähdyksestä ja kaatui siihen paikkaan. "Näin hoidellaan huonot asiakkaat", sekatavarakauppias sanoi. Mutta silloin hän muisti. Arlong on elossa vielä. Arlong oli matkustanut Water Seveniin ja hän etsi sekatavarakauppiasta joka puolelta. Lopulta Arlong kyllästyi ja lähti kotiin. Sekatavarakauppias sai elämänsä onnellisena loppuun asti ja myydä kaikkea maan ja taivaan väliltä, paitsi teetä ja... ni... loppu. Dressrosan pelastusoperaatio Doflamingo, hänellä oli hikka. "Pfufu *hik, pfufufu *hik", hän sanoi. "Olispa minulla yskänlääkettä", Doflamingo sanoi kujeillen ja jumitteli hampaitaan. Sillä hetkellä saapui sisälle Sugar. "Sugar", sanoi Sugar ja antoi Dansukker-purkin Doflamingolle. "Pfupfupfu juuri mitä tarvitsen", Doflamingo sanoi ja pisti kaikki sokerinpalat suuhun kerralla. "Gulps", kuului vain kun makeat luonnonhedelmät sinkoutuivat Doflamingon mahalaukkuun. Sugar oli ilman sokeria ja söi viimeisenkin marjan sormistaan. Yhtäkkiä Doflamingoa alkoi kiertää mahassa valtavasti. "On aika overheatille", Doflamingo sanoi ja taputti Sugaria päähän. Doflamingo käveli entistäkin leveämmin, sillä hänellä oli juuri tulossa köntsät housuun, kunnes nurkan takaa sinkosi esiin Gladius. "Aa Guradius", Doflamingo sanoi japanilaisittain. Gladius nauroi japaniksi ja jatkoi matkaansa. "Mihinkä hänellä oli noin kiire?", Doflamingo mietti, mutta hänen arvoituksensa näki päivänvalon samalla hetkellä. Nurkan takaa sinkoutui jotain hyvin tuttua. "Mugiwaraa!", Doflamingo huusi ja Luffy sanoi: "Nihhihhii! Hups! Minut nähtiin". Sanjuan Wolf katsoi ikkunasta ulos, sillä hän oli ollut Doflamingon orjana jo jonnin joutavia aikoja. Hän kaipasi Blackbeard piraattien ystävälliseen joukkoon. Mutta tämä tarina ei sijoitukaan Blackbeardin maan ympärille vaan Donkihooten. Doflamingo ei ehtinyt taistelemaan Luffyn kanssa, sillä hänen kakkahätänsä oli Yonko-tasoa. "Pfufufu pääset pälkähästä", sanoi Doflamingo Luffylle, joka oli jo juossut hänen ohitseen. Doflamingo esitti ettei huomannut moista röyhkeyttä. Nurkan takaa kuului valtava rymähdys. "Hmm, alaiseni saavat köniinsä", Doflamingo sanoi ja nirskutteli hampaitaan, mutta silloin hänen hätänsä oli todellinen. Hän laukkasi vauhkon varsan lailla kohti kuninkaallista, Dressrosan ainutta vessaa kohti, sillä rahvas sai kakkia heinikkoon. Doflamingo läimäytti oven kiinni. "Miksi juuri nyt minun palatsiini hyökätään", hän sanoi ja nykäisi räikeän väriset housunsa alas niin, että puntti oli revetä auki. Doflamingo istui vessassa ainakin viisi tuntia ja hänen flamingoviittansakin livahti välillä pönttöön. Kerran Doflamingo veti pöntön ja oli lähdössä mutta tajusi, että hänen viittansa oli sotkeentunut ja hän jäi jynssäämään viittaa vielä tunniksi. "Olen niin raivoissani että ihan naurattaa", Doflamingo sanoi ja oli avaamassa ovea, mutta ei päässyt eteenpäin. "Mitä turmeloa", Doflamingo manasi ja ryskytti ovea. "Päästäkää ulos, olen kuningas!", Doflamingo sanoi ja hakkasi ovea molemmin nyrkein kuin kiukutteleva lapsi. Todellisuudessa Law oli siirtänyt kyvyllään kaikki Dressrosan lelut oven eteen. "Shambles", Law sanoi ja shambletti itsensä vahingossa jorpakkoon. Koska hänellä oli pirunmarja, oli hänellä suuri ongelma veden kanssa. Sillä välin Luffy kylvi kaaosta Doflamingon linnassa. Hän oli hakannut jo Gladiuksen, Sugarin, Trebolin, Pican, Dellingerin. Ainoastaan jäljellä oli Lao G ja se taidemummo oli kuollut aikaa sitten vanhuuteen. Hän sai taiteelliset hautajaiset. Pianpa Lao G perääntyi nurkkaan Luffyn gearien uhmatessa hänen G-kykyjään. "There's the G!", Lao G sanoi ja katsoi housuihinsa. Hän oli säilönyt juuri oikean määrän geetä selvitäkseen tilanteesta. Lao G nappasi monta G:tä housuistaan ja nakkeli niitä Luffya kohti. Luffy ei välittänyt. Garp oli nakellut häntä geellä kun hän oli selviytynyt viidakossa, ja hänellä oli täysi resistancet myös Magellanin myrkkyjä ja geetä vastaan. "Edes minun miehistössäni ei ole ketään, jonka nimessä olisi G", Luffy huusi ja valmisteli gumigumitulinyrkkiä, eli Red Hawkia. "There's the G", Lao G sanoi ja näki Gladiuksen takanaan. Ei kun Luffyn takana. Gladius oli juuri ja juuri selvinnyt Luffyn käsittelystä ja oli poksauttaa tämän ilmaan, mutta silloin paikalle saapui muutkin Olkihatut. "Nipple Light Special!", kuului väkijoukosta ja valtava Kizarun laser osui suoraan Gladiusta päähän. Mutta he olivat unohtaneet yhden mahtavan vihollisen. Machvisen. "Machvise", "Machvise sanoi ja tuli paikalle. "Tiesittekö että nimeni tulee sanoista mach ja vise?", Machvise kysyi. Ketään ei kiinnostanut ja Olkihatut muiluttivat heidät linnasta ulos. Kohta koko Doflamingon jengi oli voitettu, mutta itse Mingo oli poissa. Silloin he kuulivat kaukaisuuksista pahaenteistä pörinää. Kyllä vain, se oli kuningas Riku, jolla oli erittäin paha vaiva vatsassa. "Kiitos tämän maan puolesta", Riku sanoi ja kumarsi. "Esitän nöyrimmät anteeksipyyntöni", sanoi Fujitora ja tuli myös kumartelemaan. Fujitora vihjasi sotilailleen, että varmasti saisivat hänet lähikuvaan livelähetykseen. Fujitora sai tuosta hyvästä potkut merivoimista, sillä hän oli pyytänyt anteeksi ja polvistunut jo kahdesti. "Olette voittaneet voimakkaan vastuksen", kuningas Riku sanoi ja iski Luffylle silmää. "Nih hih hii!", Luffy sanoi ja yritti vihjata, että hänestä on tehty hiirimatto, jolla on tissit. Zoro ymmärsi ettei ollut saanut miekkailla Doflamingon jengin miekkamiestä vastaan ja nolostui. "Teemme kaikille kuninkaallisen juhla-aterian", Sanji julisti, mutta silloin hymy hyyttyi, sillä itse paholaisen oikea käsi oli tullut huoneeseen. "Pfufufufafafa", Doflamingo nauroi kuin Bambi. "Minun vessatuokiotani käytätte ikkunana hyökätä mahtavaan kingdomiini". Doflamingo rutisteli otsasuoniaan ja hampaitaan vuoron perään. Ensimmäisenä Doflamingon kimppuun yritti hyökätä Usopp. "Haista maailman haisevinta kukkaa!". Doflamingoon se ei tepsinyt, sillä haju ei ollut mitään verrattuan hänen traumaattisiin lapsuuden muistoihinsa. Doflamingo otti Usoppia nenästä kiinni ja leikkasi sen langoilla poikki. Luffy raivostui, sillä hänen mielestään Usoppia ei ollut järkeä pitää miehistössä, ellei hänellä ollut persoonallista pitkää nenäänsä. "Nyt kaikki miehet näyttävät laivassani liian geneerisiltä", Luffy karjaisi ja iski Doflamingoa elefanttikanuunalla. Mutta Doflamingo väisti, sillä hän oli ketterä poika ja harrasti lajeja. "Jalkaterä!", Doflamingo huusi ja potkaisi Namilta kaulan poikki langoillaan. "Nami-saan!", Sanji sanoi ja otti pään kiinni. "Lupaan pahoinpidellä sinua tuonpuoleisessa", Sanji itki. Brook yritti käyttää kolmea korttelia hyräillen Doflamingoon, mutta ei saanut mieleensä catchia tunea ja jätti hyräilemättä. Chopper meni anti-Doflamingovaihteeseen ja onnistui löytämään tähtäimellä Doflamingon heikon kohdan. "Hänen... hänen... hänen...", Chopper mietti mutta ei löytänyt heikkoutta. Silloin Robin ymmärsi ja käytti pirunmarjavoimaansa riisuakseen Doflamingon lasit. "Eiii, mitä menit tekemään!", Doflamingo huusi ja raivostui niin, että alkoi nauraa. Hän nopeasti läimäisi lasit takaisin silmille ja hänen pasmansa menivät aivan sekaisin. Silloin Luffy, Zoro ja Sanji pystyivät tekemään yhteishyökkäyksen. "Ettekö aio keksiä hyökkäyksellenne hyvää nimeä?", Doflamingo virnuili ja sai täyden osuman. "Tuhatkuusikymmentäpaunainen Diable Jambe Bazooka", he huusivat hätäisesti, mutta heidän sanansa menivät hyvin pahasti sekaisin improvisoidun nimen myötä ja Olkihatut eivät saaneet yhtään selvää millainen hyökkäys oli kyseessä. Doflamingo kaatui maahan tuskaisena ja hän sai maistaa vanhaa tappiota uudelleen. Yhtäkkiä hänet täytti flashbackit lapsuudesta. "Rosinante sinä kurja!", Doflamingo sanoi ja takoi maata. Mutta moinen draamanäytelmä sai loppua pian, sillä paikalle saapui yllätysvieras. Ikkunan ulkopuolella oli ilmojen ritari. "Hmmh, Pierre. Lensimme liian kauas", Gan Fall sanoi ja pudotti aseen kädestään: "Gun fall", hän sanoi ja odotti naurun rämäkkää, mutta hänen tuskakseen ei ketään naurattanut. Tuo antikoomikkojen sankari syöksi seipäänsä Doflamingon rinnasta läpi: "Maista tätä, taivaan demoni! Hyväksyn lankojen käyttäjän taistelussa, mutta jos heitä on kaksi, se on liikaa". Doflamingo muisti Shuran ja katui elämäänsä. Jotta tilanne olisi hänelle kahta kauheampi, lepytteli Gan Fall vielä suolaa hänen pistohaavaan. Silloin tapahtui mahtavia ja Doflamingo kuoli. "Tämä on alternative universe eikä tämä siksi ole täysin kaanonia", Zoro selitti yhtäkkiä, sillä hän oli ainoa, joka kykeni rikkomaan neljännen seinän. Samalla hän varoitti faneja seuraavasta tarinasta, sillä siinä Zorolle kävisi nolosti, eikä tätä tulisi kuunnella. "Mitä olemme velkaa sinulle, oi ilmojen ritari", kysyi Nami ilman päätä. "Hmmh, kahdeksan miljoonaa extolia". "Mutta sehän on halpaa", Luffy sanoi ja antoi hynät taskuun. Gan Fall vihasi sitä kun raha meni suoraan taskuun, sillä hän tykkäsi ottaa käteiset itse kädellään vastaan ja loukkaantui pahasti. "Tämä on viimeinen kerta kun autan teitä", Gan Fall sanoi ja oli lentää pois, mutta he olivat tehneet pahan virhelaskelman, sillä vaikka se Hoiiiin-tyyppi, Machvise oli hoideltu, oli vielä jäljellä kaksi Doflamingon perheestä. Baby 5 ja Buffalo. Gan Fall kuuli Baby 5:n nimen ja piti tätä ihan babyna eikä välittänyt, mutta nimi ei kerro vielä mitään ja sen opetuksen Gan Fall sai tuta luissaan ja ytimissään. Baby 5 muuttui eutanasiapiikiksi ja pisti Gan Fallia pakaraan. "My gun has fallen", Gan Fall ulvahti ja rojahti Pierren selkään elottomana. Pierre tiesi että hänen elämänsä tulisi olemaan yksinäistä hevoslintufriikkinä ja hän käytti kauan harjoittelemaansa armonkuolemataktiikkansa ja rasautti niskansa. Pierre ja Gan Fall tipahtivat Dressrosan uumeniin ja koko Olkihatun sakki piti hiljaisen hetken. "Tämä ompi nuoren herran puolesta!", Baby 5 sanoi ja muuttui joksikin aseeksi, teräväksi. Muuttui tikariksi ja iski Luffya. "Nihhihhih", Luffy nauroi, "Muhun ei tehoa", ''mutta hän muisti että kyseessä oli terä ja se lävisti kumin. Luffy sai tappavan haavan, mutta siitä ei jäänyt arpea, sillä tarina ei ole tarpeeksi kaanonia. Buffalo tuli ja koska hänen pirunmarjansa oli niin turha, hän vain pyöri ilmassa ärsyttävästi. Usopp snaippasi mokoman herhiläisen turjakkeen pois maisemasta häiritsemästä. Nyt Baby 5 oli kohdistanut katseensa Sanjiin. Baby 5 muuttui piikkidildoksi ja syöksyi Sanjia päin. ''"Donkihoteperheen tulikivikuuma tekniikka", Baby 5 huusi ja ampui magmaspermaa. Sanji oli tottunut kaikkiin helvettiä muistuttaviin elementteihin homojen saarella ja hän potki magmakivet pois luotaan. Ne sinkosivat suoraan haavan saaneeseen Luffyyn. "Magmaa!", Luffy örähti ja magma meni pistohaavasta sisään. Hän sai tuta Akainu-traumat kehossaan. Zoro yritti sytyttää miekkojaan tuleen laavakalikoilla mutta siitä ei tullut mitään. Silloin Nami keksi että saisi Baby 5:n piikkidildon jumiin jos kostuttaisi sen vedellä ja toi Dressrosan palatsiin ikkunasta myrskypilviä sisään. "Tämä on kuin olisin jumala Ener", Nami sanoi ja kostutti Baby 5:n läpikotaisin. Märkä dildo sai Robinin himoitsemaan ja hänen täytyi saada kokeilla Frankya salaa, mutta sitä varten he valitsivat toisen huoneen. Baby 5 sai nimensä mukaisesti viisi kuoliniskua Zorolta. Zoro käytti etenkin tekniikoita, jotka olivat häneltä unohtuneet. Ensimmäinen oli Nitoryu: kompassi. "Vai oliko se Santooryu?", hän yritti muistella. Seuraava oli yks haba kaks habaa ja kolmas oli triennaali. Zoro muisti vain kolme harvinaisempaa tekniikkaa. "Neljäs oli...!", Zoro yhtäkkiä muisti: "Neljäs oli se, jota käytin T-Bonea vastaan". Mutta viidettä hän ei keksinyt. Baby 5 sai tuta tuskallisen kuoleman. Doflamingo, vaikka hänen luultiin kuolleeksi, hykerteli vielä. "Nyt te olette sen tehneet, nyt koko perheeni on kuollut, ja minä rakastin perhettäni!". Silloin paikalle saapui Law litimärkänä. "Näin jo Jumalan, sillä olin vähällä kuolla", Law sanoi ja näki Doflamingon makaavan maassa. "Tip tap tip tap tipe tipe tip tap", sanoi Doflamingo häväistäkseen Lawia, sillä Law yritti nauttia Doflamingon kuolemasta. Ne jäivät hänen viimeisiksi sanoiksi, eikä Law ehtinyt sanoa mitään Cora-sanista tai mistään muustakaan. Lawille jäi niin huono maku tuosta voitosta, jota hän ei ollut edes varsinaisesti paikalla näkemässä, että hän veti itsensä shamblesilla takaisin veteen ja hukkui pois elävien kirjoista. Kaikki Olkihatut menivät juhlimaan Tontatta-kansan kanssa paitsi Franky ja Robin, jotka olivat vahingossa lukinneet itsensä kuninkaalliseen makuuhuoneeseen. Mutta sinä iltana Robin sai monta Nipple Light Specialia suuhun ja muihin elinreikiin. Tarina ei ole ihan vielä ohi, sillä paikalle saapui Kizaru tykinkuulan päällä. "Ooo this is Kizaruu", Kizaru sanoi. "Minut lähetettiin tänne virallisesti erottamaan Fujitora hänen typerän kumartelunsa takia". Kun Kizaru näki että Dressrosa oli päästetty pahan Donkihootteperheen kouraisuista, piti hän laserpahoittelut Olkihatuille. Kizaru ampui taivaalle laserilla viestin jossa luki "Gomennasai". Luffy luki tuon ja sanoi: "Nih hih hii, sehän onkin hyvä tyyppi!". Kizaru vannoi että nappaisi Olkihatut seuraavalla kerralla ja hyppäsi takaisin ammuttuun kanuunankuulan päälle ja matkasi päämajaan. "Mittee", päämajassa Sakazuki sanoi. "Tainunna käydä niin että oot Olokihattujen sätkyukko", Akainu torui. Kizarulta pääsi itku. Loppu. Merivoimien leikkituokio Very Good oli opettelemassa lippueamiraalin taitoja, kuten kuustaitoa, mutta hän ei meinannut handlata edes lehahdusta. Garp ja Sengoku tulivat välittömästi naureskelemaan: "BWAAHAHA! Treenaapa vielä sata vuotta!", Garp huutonauroi. Sengoku suutahti Very Goodin avuttomuudelle niin, että muuttui saman tien Buddhan muotoon ja lähetti vähän shockwavea Very Goodin suuntaan, jotta hän oppisi vähän äkkiä ainakin lehahduksen. Vaan niin ei käynyt ja shocki lähettikin Very Goodin pallot ympäri Merivoimien päämajaa. Kului vuorokausi eikä Very Goodista kuultu mitään, jotenka päätettiin järjestää pääsiäisen kunniaksi Very Good metsästys. "Kuka löytää eniten Very Goodin palasia ylenee arvossa välittömästi", Brandnew julisti. Kaikki hullaantuivat ajatuksesta ja etenkin Hiirelä oli viimein saamassa tilaisuuden nousta tylsästä toimistovirastansa johonkin virkaan, jossa riittää actionia ja hyvää palkkaa. Hiirelä lähti oitis etsimään, sillä onhan hän tottunut kaivamaan muun muassa mandariinipensaikkojen juurista aarrearkkuja ja kätköjä. Hiirelä löysikin nopeasti muutaman hautautuneen Very Goodin pallon. Hän ei kuitenkaan ymmärtänyt, minkälaiseen peliin hän oli ryhtynyt. Se että löysi palasia ei riittänyt, vaan oli myös kyettävä pitämään ne hallussansa, ja niinpä Hiirelän kurmuutti välittömästi Dalmatian, jo lippueamiraaliksi ylennyt kuka lienee. Hän on aina havitellut päästä kontra-amiraaliksi, koska onhan hän jo valmiiksi koira. Lisäksi Akainukin on noussut jo ylemmäs, joten koiran paikka olisi vapaana. "Shiroinu", ajatteli Dalmatian itseksensä. "Se tulee olemaan minun uusi arvonimeni, ja minua tullaan palvomaan ja saan oman basenkin". Mutta Dalmatianikin yliarvioi omia kykyjänsä ja hänet teilattiin välittömästi, nimittäin T-Bone ja John Giant olivat liittoutuneet. John Giant käytti persleukaansa T-Bonen miekan tukena, jotta se pysyisi mahdollisimman suorassa, ja näin janat saivat halkoa ilmaa estoitta sekä sataprosenttisella varmuudella viivasuorana. Mutta kuinkas sitten kävikään. Paikalle saapui Blackbeard. "Zehahaha! Zehahahaha! Ravistellaanpas tätä jo iänikuisen vanhaa saarta. Jospa täältä löytyisi vaikka viimeinen puuttuva poneglyfi, jolla löytäisin tien Raftelille". Samalla Sengoku juoksi paikalle ja lähetti shockiwaveja Blackbeardia päin, mutta Blackbeard lähettikin jyryä sekä järiä takaisin. "Zehahaha, yritäpäs suojella tätä saarta", Blackbeard hekotteli. Sengoku pisti Garpin ihmiskilveksi, ja Garp otti kaiken damagen itseensä. "Bwahaha! Ei tunnu missään!", sanoi Garp ja menetti tajunsa. Sengokun ja Blackbeardin yhteenotto sai Very Goodin palaset pomppimaan piiloistansa. Ylennystä himoitsevat Merivoimien soltut aloittivat suuren kahakan, joka muistutti ihan Valkopartasotaa. Cobby katsoi kauhistuneena tovereita, jotka kaatuivat yksi toisensa jälkeen. Hän ulvahti ne sanat, juuri ne samat sanat mitä kaksi vuotta sitten: "Eikö tämä tee jo nyt kaatuneista tovereista silkkoja ääliöitä?". Cobby yritti saada mahdollisimman oikein sanottua ne sanat, mutta vähän meni pieleen. Sakazuki saapui paikalle ja iski magmanyrkillä Cobbyn pään irti. Marinefordin edessä oli kyltti, joka varta vasten määräsi, ettei Shanks saa tulla saarelle. Niinpä Shanks katselikin vain saaren rannalta hiukan myhäillen,sillä seuraavasta timeskipistä tulee mahdollisesti paljon lystimpi. Mutta Cobbyn sanat eivät menneet täysin HUKKAAN. Djabra hihitti piilostansa, sillä tulihan hukka mainittua. Kanveesissa ollut Dalmatian nuuskutteli ja haistoi alfaurosta reviirillään. Mutta koska hän oli väsynyt, taistelemisen sijaan hän ystävystyikin Djabran kanssa. Dalmatian maalasi ruokakupisansa lukevan Dalmatianin vierelle Djabra, jotta he voisivat yhdessä syödä sapuskaa. Hänellä oli aina mukanaan ruokakuppi, sillä hänen ruokailutottumuksensa ovat hyvin epäsäännölliset. Sattumalta heidän ruokaillesaan oli kaikki Very Goodin palaset pomppineetkin Dalmatianin ja Djabran lähelle, ja molemmat noukkivat ne ja leikkivät niillä tyytyväisinä. Very Good kyllästyi olemaan pieninä paloina ja hän kokosi itsensä takaisin. Kaikki olivat vähän harmissaan, sillä pääsiäisen kunniaksi järjestetty peli oli varsin hauska, eikä munamunamarjan syönyt Tamago paljoa viihdyttänyt heitä. Dalmatianin ja Djabran välillä ei osattu valita kumpi saisi ylennyksen, joten tasapelin nimissä kumpikaan ei saanut ylennystä, sillä se olisi ollut liian suuri vaiva. Sen sijaan he saivat oman uuden koirankopin, jossa he viihtyivätkin erittäin hyvin. "Vaan entäpä seurapeli, eikö olisi mahdollista harrastaa vielä jotain?", kysyi Dalmatian. "Hmmm", T-Bone mietiskeli: "Minä saatoin nähdä Buggyn, meidän uuden kaapparilordin tuossa ihan nurkilla". "Mitä hän täällä oikein duunaa", ''kysyi Momonga, joka oli opetellut hiukan kadun tavoille punkkarimaista kampaustansa kunnioittaen. John Giant ryntäsi persleuka edellä metsästämään Buggya ja lopulta Buggy päätyikin leukojen väliin varmaan otteeseen. ''"Nyt seuraa uusi leikki", totesi Hiirelä, joka oli herännyt juuri. Hän koki, että osallistumalla ryhmäleikkeihin hän saattaisi saada edes pienen mahdollisuuden ylennykseen tulevaisuudessa. Smoker tökki hiukan Buggya, joka oli menettänyt tajuntansa. "Hmmm, onkohan tämä vielä elossa?". Buggy havahtui välittömästi ja alkoi levitellä Muggykuuliaan ympäriämpäri puolustaakseen itseään. Se ei kantanut hedelmää, sillä laiskuuksissaan Buggy ei ole taistellut kahden vuoden aikana kertaakaan ja Muggykuulat olivat ehtinyt menettää hänen kengissään powerinsa. Nyt Momonga saapui uhkaavasti T-Bonen kanssa ja he molemmat viipaloivat Buggyn moniin pieniin osiin. He liimasivat pieniä merikiviä jokaiseen palaan, jotta Buggy ei pystyisi hallitsemaan niitä, jonka jälkeen pojat heittivät Buggyn palaset ympäri saarta. Mutta he olivat hiukan hölmöjä ja viskoivat niitä niin mielipuolisesti, että osa palasista lensi mereen. "Hupsista!", sanoi Gedatsu, joka oli juuri avannut uuden kylpylän Marinefordin vierelle. "No, eiköhän aleta metsästämään", ehdotti T-Bone, tuo kaliseva kummajainen. Niinpä Merivoimat viettivät rattoisan illan etsiessä Buggyn palasia ja löydettyään kaikki kävi ilmi, että Buggyn pili oli tippunut mereen. "No, hällä väliä", totesi paikalle saapunut kaapparilordi Edward Weevil tehden Obelixmaisen eleen kädellänsä. "Minä olen nyt ominut tämän repliikin, sillä olenhan minä vähän Obelixin näköinen näiden lettieni ja paksun mahani kera". Weevilin kunniaksi Merivoimat järjestivät aukiolle gallialaisen illallisen, jossa he söivät villisikaa ja muita barbaarisia herkkua. Myös gallialaiset eksyivät paikalle, mutta Aokiji jäädytti heidät mitä typerimpiin asentoihin ja laittoi Shanksin iloksi rajalle koristeiksi. Shanks ei saanut tulla ryypiskelemään, vaikka olikin majaillut rajalla koko tämän ajan. Loppu. Kuningasperheen koitokset ja kirsikkapiirasvarkaat Shirahoshi oli nukahtanut taas huoneeseensa ilman lupaa. Kuningas Neptune oli siitä hyvin suivaantunut. ”Neptuuuuune!”, hän huusi kovaa ja vilkkaasti. Liian nopeasti pyrähdellen saapuivat prinssit Fukaboshi, Manboshi ja se... so la ti doo, Ryuuboshi paikalle. ”Neptuuuune!”, kuningas jatkoi. ”Teidän on mentävä herättämään teidän pikkusiskonne, sillä hän ei saa vaipua uneen äärimmäisen yksinäisyyden kärsimyksensä aikana!”. Fukaboshi, tuo ruskeakielinen kaikkien mielistelijä, oli välittömästi koputtamassa Shirahoshin oveen, mutta Shirahoshi oli niin sikeässä unessa, että Fukaboshi ei voinut muuta kuin avata oven väkisin. Vaan kun hän raotti ovea, lensikin horisontista jotain oven raosta sisään. Se oli Vander Deckenin kirves. Se osui Shirahoshia suoraan pyllynvakoon. ”Miääääh!”, Shirahoshi ulvahti varsin noita-akkamaisesti. ”Myäääähhh!”, vastasi Kureha kaukaisuuksista. Onneksi Grand Linen mystiset meret kantoivat kaiken maailman kiekaisuja pitkin maailmaa. ”''Aaaaähhähhähhäh!”,'' kuului nimittäin Water Seveniltä Kokoron suusta. "MURUNFFUFFUFFUFFUF!", ''kuului taas Uudesta Maailmasta Blackbeardin laivan ääreltä. ''”Äaaaa! Typerä akka hiljaa!", Blackbeard mumisi vielä hiukan unenpöpperössä syötyään liikaa piirakkaa. Nuokin sanat kaikuivat merfolkkien korviin. Heillä oli vallan muita huolia kuin jonkun ärjyisät kommentit heti herättyään, sillä nyt oli saatava Shirahoshin monien kilometrien säteellä palvottu pakarakokoelma kuntoon. ”Jospa laulaisin sopivan laulun, lo taa si do ra di ti doo!” aloitti jo Ryuuboshi, ja Manboshi veti hyvän biitin. ”Mambo mambo mam mam mambo”, hän mamboili. Fukaboshi oli ulvahtaa häpeästä niin, että hänen terävä nenänsä oli lentää irti kasvoista. Se ei kuitenkaan lentänyt, vaan piteni ja punertui sen verran, että se muistutti Neptunen omaa. ”Neptuuune! Nyt sinusta voi vihdoin tulla kruununperillinen”, kuningas Ilahteli. Fukaboshi oli toki jo etusijalla perimässä kruunun, mutta nyt hän pystyy varmistumaan siitä, että häntä huomattavasti enemmän hahmokehityksestä nauttineet veljensä eivät kohoaisi hänen ylitse. Niinpä Shirahoshi jäi pyllynsä kanssa kärsimään huoneeseensa. Olihan se alun alkaenkin Neptunen ajatuksena, että Shirahoshi saisi kärsiä. Nyt hän saisi kärsiä kahta kovemmin. Ministerit oikealta ja vasemmalta tarkistivat, että huoneesta poistuvat katsovat molempiin suuntiin. ”Muista aina...”, ministeri oikealta aloitti. ”Liikenteessä...”, ministeri vasemmalta jatkoi, mutta yllättäen molemmille kävi köpelösti. He nimittäin seisoivat juuri oven suulla, kun seuraavat kaksi kirvestä lensivät Shirahoshin suuntaan ja jakoivat heille uudet kampaukset sekä heidän päänsä kahtia. Samalla Hody Jones ui paikalle. ”Jahahaa, nyt on sopiva hetki vallata tämä surkea palatsi!”, hän uhkaavasti uhkaili. Mutta Fukaboshi ei pelännyt, sillä hän oli perinyt isänsä punaisen nenän. Ainoa mikä häneltä enää puuttui oli hänen isänsä mahtavat karvat. Ne ilmaantuvat myöhemmin. ”Ehkä jos minä laulaisin vähän...”, Ryuboshi aloitti. ”Ja minä voisin vetää oikein svengaavan rytmin sen jatkeeksi”,'' Manboshi lisäsi. Fukaboshi passitti molemmat tarpeettomat veljensä vallan muihin mitättömiin tehtäviin, jotta hän voisi kohdata nemesiksensä yksin. ''”Hei Hody Jones...” Fukaboshi aloitti viileenä. ”Sinä vihaat ihmisiä”. ''Hody Jones ihmetteli mihin tämä liittyi, mutta silloin Fukaboshi osoitti Hody Jonesin oikeasta kädestä roikkuvaa neliapilapäistä miestä. ''”Tuo tuossa, hän on ihan veressä. Ja myös tuo toinen vasemmassa kädessäsi.” ''Siinä oli professori Clover Oharasta. ''”Kuin kaksi apilaa.” Fukaboshi repeili. Hody Jones rutisteli ja puristeli molempia kiihkeästi. ”Ai miksi vihaan ihmisiä?”, Hody Jones aloitti eeppistä vastaustaan. ”Jaa-a. No... en tiedä", hän keskeytti vastauksensa. ”En voi paljastaa vielä, sillä Luffy ei ole saapunut tänne. Olkihattupiraattien on tarkoitus lopettaa meidän merenmiesten kapina. Saavat teidät prinssit ja kuninhasperheen näyttämään hoopoilta ja mitään sanomattomilta luusereilta”. '' ''Fukaboshi alkoikin latailla jo ensimmäistä hyökkäystään. ”Hmm, onkohan minulla yhtäkään kaanonia hyökkäysnimeä?”, ''Fukaboshi pohti ääneen, sillä niin merkityksettömässä osassa hän on alkuperäisessä sarjassa ollut. ''”No nimetäänpä tästä nyt vaikkapa... Hai tikkaaa!”. ''Hody Jones piti röyhkeänä lainata hyökkäyksen nimeä ja lisäksi toteuttaa se vallan väärin. Hän otti sen kädellä vastaan ja heitti Fukaboshin päin Shirahoshin rautaista ovea, joka meni ihan mutkalle Fukaboshin elopainosta. ''”Tuo sattui! Ai, lopeta!” ''Fukaboshi ulvahti. Koska Fukaboshi ei ollut pärjätä Hody Jonesille, paikalle saapui Zeo, Vander Decken ja Hyoozoo mikä lie kännimustekala, sekä... Hammond. He kaikki alkoivat naureskelemaan sille, kuinka Fukaboshi oli niin tyhmä, että luuli pärjäävänsä merenmiesten aatelistolle. Fukaboshi vuodatti kyyneleitä ja muisti, kuinka hän karkoitti rakkaat veljensä pois taistelun tieltä omiakseen parrasvalot edes kerran. Hän ei ymmärtänytkään, kuinka paljon tarvitsisi apuvoimia. Juuri kun kaikki toivo näytti menetetyltä, saapuikin paikalle Blackbeard. ''”Zeahahaha, zeeehahaha! Täällä on kuulemma vallan maistuvaisia kirksikkapiiraita tuossa Big Momin tehtaassa!” ''Blackbeard sepitti pikaisesti tekaistetun syyn, jotta hän saisi tulla paikalle. Ministerit oikealta ja vasemmalta kiinnittivät tarkoin huomiota, minkä suuntaisesti Blackbeard oli parkkeerannut laivansa. Onneksi se oli oikein päin, sillä kummallakaan ei olisi ollut energiaa sakottaa Blackbeardia väärinpysäköidystä laivasta. ''”Mutta Keisari Mustaparta...”, ministeri oikealta aloitti. ”Ettehän te voi syödä meidän rakkaita kirsikkapiirakoitamme”, ''jatkoi ministeri vasemmalta. ”Jos meillä ei ole tarjota meheviä kirsikkapiirakoita Big Momille...”, ulisi ministeri oikealta. ''”Emme voi saada enää suojelua Big Mom piraateilta!”, ''ministeri vasemmalta kauhisteli. ''”Zehahaha! No, saisi suojella paremmin... Big Mom nimittäin", ''Blackbeard kovisteli ja käski Doc Q:n latoa kaikki löytyneet kirsikkapiiraat ja kirsikanmakuiset karamellit lastiruumaan. Hody Jones tuo kurja miehistöineen katsoi sivusta, kun tämä kaikki tapahtui. Hody Jones näytteli oikeaa tyhjää kättänsä ja sanoi: ''”Hei rumilus, haluaisitko tulla rutisteltavaksi tähän kännyyn, nimittäin minä vihaan ihmisiä”. ''Blackbeard näytti kuinka hänen omasta kännystänsä lähti mukavia maanjäristyksiä, jotka murskasivat kaikkien merenmiesten hampaat. ''”Jaa hahahaha auaaa!”, Hody Jones ulvahti. ”Baho ou ou ou!” Vander Decken ulvahti. ”Giääähhh!” ulvahti loput, jotka eivät ansainneet omia kirkaisujansa. ”Noniin pojat, eiköhän lähdetä pois, niin saadaan tämä cameo kunniakkaasti päätökseensä!", huusi ''Blackbeard miehistölleen ja he poistuivat kovin äänekkäästi rahistelen. Doc Q tosin jäi vahingossa jälkeen, mutta hänhän toisaalta onkin jo melkein virallisesti osa Thousand Sunnya, joten hällä väliä. Fukaboshi selvisi yllättävän helposti hänen eteensä saapuneesta uhasta, mutta hän ei tuntenut olevansa kovin ylpeä siitä, miten kaikki lopulta lutviutuivat. ''”Kyllä minun täyty vielä jotain urotekoja saavuttaa ennen kuin astun valtaan”, ''Fukaboshi totesi. Hän soitti Arlongin siskon, ennustaja Shirleyn paikalle. ''”Sinähän olet Arlongin sisko”, Fukaboshi totesi uhkaavasti. ”Kyllä vain”, Madame Shirley vastasi. ”Hyvä... hyvä...”, Fukaboshi aloitti. ”Täten voinkin mestauttaa sinut, koska olethan osittain syypää Arlongin pahuuksiin. Olisi kannattanut jättää mainitsematta, että olet Arlongin sisko, jollet ole ylpeä moisesta”. ''Madame Shirley ei ollut moksiskaan kamalista uutisista, sillä hän oli lukenut ne jo kristallipallostansa. ''”Minun kristallipalloni eivät ole samanlaista tekoa kuin Nyon-mummon kuulat. Niistä kun ei näe kuin seuraavan seuralaisen nimen, kun taas minun kristallipallostani näkee kaikki tapahtumat”. '' Fukaboshi kiinnostui hiukan ennustuksista. ''”Niin, sinähän osaat ennustaa. Voisit toki astua minun palvelukseen yksinoikeudella, jolloin säästäisin henkesi". ''Madame Shirley mietti vähän aikaa ja kysyi: ''”Entäpä kahvilani? Se on sen älykääpiön Camien kontolla, mikäli muutan palatsiin kanssasi”. ”Äää! Ei siellä muutenkaan tehdä muuta kuin siirrellä verta. Ei siellä kukaan käy koskaan juomassa kupposta. On vain parempi, että moinen apurahojen syövyttämä kuppila vajoaa maan rakoon ennenaikaisesti”, ''Fukaboshi totesi kylmäverisesti. ”Kenties voisit pyytää Camieta käymään Rayleighin vaimon opeilla. Hänen kahvilansahan nimi taisi olla joku kiskuriin viittaava. Överikallis ja niin poispäin”.'' Madame Shirley kutkutteli ajatusta:'' ”Mm, kutkuttava ajatus”. '' Niinpä asiat saatiin reilaan ja Fukaboshi ajatteli päivän päätteeksi tehdä vielä jonkun hyvän teon. Hän mietti ensin olisiko se Shirahoshin verta vuotava pylly, vai Ryuuboshin ja Manboshin kanssa leikkiminen.'' "Olen salannut jo kauan veljiltäni, että osaan soittaa jos jonkinlaista soitinta”,'' Fukaboshi mietti ääneen. Shirahoshin tuskanhuudahdukset kaikuivat käytävällä, mutta ennen kuin ne ehtivät saapua Fukaboshin odottaviin korviin, tuli vastakkaisesta suunnasta Ryuuboshin ja Manboshin mukavaa musisointia. Ne syövyttivät Shirahoshin ulvonnan täysin alleen. Niinpä musiikki houkutteli Fukaboshin ja hänen uuden waifun Madame Shirleyn luoksensa ja he bilettivät vallan mellakkaasti koko loppuillan. The End.Category:Termit